Life Changes
by GingerPhoenixRising89
Summary: This story is the sequel/continuation of "Reimagined" and it features all the NCIS characters we know and love.
1. Chapter 1

It had been months since Rowan, Ellie, Elijah and Taylor came into the world. Over the course of the past seven months; Tali and Jaxson had more than enough help when it came to caring for the quads and setting up a routine. The quads had changed over the seven months since their birth like all babies do, their personalities were quite apparent. Rowan had definitely inherited charm from both sides of his family. Ellie was quirky just like her namesake. Elijah seemed to have his maternal great-grandfather stubbornness with a touch of the DiNozzo flair. Taylor seemed to be the quiet one out of the quads, the low maintenance kid. Each baby obviously had inherited bits from their parents like all kids did since the beginning of man. But in the intervening seven months, everyone started to see more striking connections.

Just as Tali had been Ziva's doppelgänger with the minor exception of her eyes; it was obvious that now Tali had her own _mini me_ so to speak and Jaxson did too. From the moment, Taylor and Rowan were born they had been their parents' doppelgängers. For Taylor she had all of the same features and everything else that Tali had inherited from Ziva, but Taylor had Jaxson's eyes. Rowan had Tali and Tony's eyes but the rest was all from Jaxson. Besides everything that was going on with the quads along with Tali and Jaxson getting into the swing of parenthood; a long-made wish of a certain redhead who was a partial namesake to one of the quads had come true.

Jenny and Gibbs' twins had followed in Jenny's footsteps and were now with their parents. Occasionally Gibbs was even fortunate enough to have all three of his biological children under one roof. The only condition of having JJ and Annie amongst the living in the physical form was that they had to be older than the quads, so they came into the world as thirteen year old twins. Of course, Jenny and Gibbs weren't fully ready to have teenage twins especially when the twins started to ask why their parents weren't married after all these years.

Thankfully today was not one of the days where JJ and Annie brought up their parents not being married. The questioning was different that morning at breakfast.

"What's the game plan for the holidays in a few days?" JJ asked.

"Thanksgiving will be the same as it always is." Gibbs answered his son.

It was then that Gibbs got a look from Jenny and Annie that said he should have answered differently since he knew better.

"Jethro, they weren't around last Thanksgiving like I was."

"I forgot..."

"So, what happens for Thanksgiving, Daddy? Annie asked as she reminded Gibbs of her older half-sister.

"The entire team comes over for the day and Thanksgiving night we all sit down to dinner." Gibbs said.

"That so sounds exciting." Annie said sarcastically.

Gibbs smirked at his daughter's sarcasm since it was pretty much the same bout of sarcasm, he got from Jenny every so often. Jenny saw the look on Gibbs face when their daughter had answered as sarcastic as she did. After all these years, Jenny knew full well how to speak _Gibbs._

"Basically, what your Dad is saying is that Abby flies in from England, Tim and Delilah are coming with Morgan and John, Tony, Ziva and AJ come too. Tali and Jaxson are coming down from Ohio with the quads along with Kelly, Rhett, Sawyer and Zayn. Jack comes with Leon, his kids and their respective significant others. Jimmy, Breana, Victoria, Kasie, Bishop and Torres come..."

"What about Grandpa Jasper, Grandpa Jack, Grandma Ann, Ducky, Shannon and Kelly?" JJ asked.

Gibbs cleared his throat after he nursed his coffee, which had been at least his seventh cup of the day so far.

"Ducky always comes. It will be the first time your grandparents, Shannon and Kelly come since in the past they have been keeping an eye on the two of you for us."

JJ and Annie were excited for their first Thanksgiving on this side of things, but first they had a few more days of school left before it was time for Thanksgiving break.

"Eventually we have to come up with a solution to their other question, Jethro." Jenny said once the twins left to catch the bus for school.

Gibbs didn't verbally answer Jenny, instead he nodded and sipped his coffee before he went down to the basement.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it, a sequel to Reimagined. I hope you all enjoy it, at this point I don't know how long this one will end up being or how many times I will be able to update it so please bare with me on that front. Thank you for your support.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, we are heading to Gibbs, Jenny and the twins' house when for Thanksgiving?" Jaxson asked.

"The day after tomorrow, babe. Are you sure that your parents are okay with this?"

"Yes Tali, Mom and Dad are okay with us and the babies with us going to DC for Thanksgiving this year. They will see us for Christmas, besides all of my siblings will be with them for Thanksgiving this year and they will be a bit preoccupied once Jai proposes to Rae. Plus, they are already planning Cash and Declan's wedding." Jaxson said.

"Okay. Has Cash and Declan set a date yet?" Tali asked as she kept packing things for the quads for the trip down to DC.

"I haven't heard anything yet as far as them setting a date."

Tali nodded as one of the quads stirred in their crib in the neighboring nursery. Jaxson went to the nursery. As she packed the suitcase for the quads, Tali saw which baby had woken up on the baby monitor screen when she heard Jaxson open the nursery door. A few seconds later, Jaxson came back into the master bedroom with Ellie in his arms.

"Looks like someone is an insomniac like her namesake." Tali said as she took their daughter from Jaxson.

"She didn't wake her brothers and sister either with all the crying she was doing."

Jaxson then pulled out suitcases for himself and for Tali to use for the trip as Tali nursed Ellie.

"Ellie is just excited to see Bishop and everyone else. Besides from what I gathered just before she woke up, the babies had visitors in the nursery." Tali said.

"Who dropped in?"

"My grandparents. Apparently, Grandpa Tony was arguing over Mom and Dad with Grandpa Eli. Grandma Rivka and Aunt Tali tried to mitigate the argument but they had no luck. And the argument woke Ellie up."

After that, Ellie had finished nursing and was brought back to the nursery. When Tali had gotten back to hers and Jaxson's bedroom, Tali could see that there was something on Jaxson's mind.

"Really Jaxs, don't you think that we have our hands full with the quads?"

"We do have our hands full with the kids but we both said that we wanted a big family."

"That we did and that was before we found out that we were having quads. We're a family of six. I think that having four kids is a nice compromise between the five that your parents had and the three in mine." Tali said.

"Technically speaking, it's two in your family with a bonus kid since your Dad had your sister with Kate and not your mom."

It was then that Tali switched to one of the many languages in her arsenal as she went on her tirade. A few seconds in to the tirade, Jaxson got things to a calm place and the two of them got ready for bed that night. Of course, the second Tali and Jaxson got into bed; it didn't take long for their usual nocturnal activities to ensue.


	3. Chapter 3

Tali and Jaxson had decided that it was best to fly down to Washington DC for Thanksgiving instead driving the seven-hour drive with four babies in the car. Things had definitely changed since the quads were born, one of which was Tali and Jaxson's whim of jumping into one of their cars just to drive down to DC. They both knew that once the quads were older, the option to drive down to DC would be back in the cards for the family of six. For this trip to DC, Jenny had arranged for Tali, Jaxson, the quads, Rhett and Kelly along with Sawyer and Zayn to fly down in a private jet that was owned by one of her many DC connections.

"When are we meeting your sister and her family at the airport?" Jaxson asked as he started to grab some suitcases to take out to the car.

"We should leave in twenty minutes to meet them." Tali answered.

Jaxson then scoffed a bit at the idea of them leaving in the next twenty minutes and of course, Tali noticed the scoff right off the bat.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, I just doubt that we are going to get out of here in the next twenty minutes; that's all."

"Ye of little faith, huh babe?" Tali quipped.

"Well yeah, you're not even halfway through changing the babies' diapers after you fed them and the car is only half packed."

"Don't worry, everything will get done and we will get to the airport on time."

Shortly after that; Jaxson, Tali and the quads were on their way to the airport. After they had arrived at the airport, the airport staff helped load the luggage onto the plane while Sawyer and Zayn helped their Aunt and Uncle to get the quads on the plane.

"They have gotten big since we last saw them." Sawyer said as she carried Taylor onto the plane.

"That was only four months ago..." Zayn remarked with Rowan in hand.

Tali couldn't help but roll her eyes at her niece and nephew's squabbling.

"They are bigger since you last saw them. They're taller height wise and they gained a couple of pounds weight wise." Tali said to end the squabbling between Zayn and Sawyer.

It wasn't long after that, everything and everyone was loaded onto the plane. Once everyone was situated just before the plane taxied down the runway, Tali sent a quick text to her parents to let them know that everyone was on the plane and they were about to take off. Within seconds of sending the text to her parents, Tali had gotten a response back from her mother saying that she and Tony would be waiting at the airport in DC to pick everyone up.

The flight to DC went quick as expected and the quads had fallen asleep during the flight which had made things a bit easier. As everyone disembarked from the plane, some with one of the quads with them; they all saw Tony, Ziva and AJ waiting for them on the tarmac. Greetings were exchanged once everyone was together while luggage was being unloaded from the back of the plane. Tony and Ziva fawned over the quads while Tali and Kelly busted their baby brother's chops in true DiNozzo fashion.

A while later and everyone headed back to Tony and Ziva's. That night everyone sat down to a huge family dinner. Sawyer and Zayn kept an eye on their cousins. Rhett and Jaxson watched a postseason baseball game in the living room while AJ talked with his girlfriend of the past three months, Madison. Tali was in the kitchen cooking with her sister and her mother.

"Are those the onesies that Sawyer and Zayn got for the quads?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, those are the Harry Potter onesies they got for the quads."

Kelly smiled as she saw her daughter hold Ellie who was in a pink onesie that had Harry Potter's glasses on it along with the caption _Waiting on my letter from Hogwarts_ on it. Taylor was in a matching onesie to Ellie while the only difference in Rowan and Elijah's was that theirs was a light blue instead of the pink that their sisters was.

As Kelly went to fish out the cutting board so she could slice up the peppers for dinner, Ziva figured that now was as good as ever to check in with her daughter who was still somewhat new to the whole motherhood thing.

"Alors, comment allez-vous avec tout? Est-ce que tout est justifié dans votre esprit quand il s'agit des quads qui le font à travers la grossesse et la fausse couche? Comment allez-vous avec la maternité?" Ziva questioned.

"Everything is fine, Ima; I promise. And yes, when it comes to the babies being here and the baby that I miscarried not being here; everything is squared away. As for me adapting to motherhood, I am your daughter after all." Tali answered.

Ziva smiled as she remembered that she had something for her grandkids in hers and Tony's bedroom. She excused herself to retrieve the items and was back beside Tali within a matter of seconds.

"These are for the babies for tomorrow." Ziva said as she handed Tali a multi-pack of gender-neutral baby onesies and baby bibs.

Tali smiled as she looked at the four white onesies that read _My First Thanksgiving _and _Gobble Until You Wobble_ which had matching bibs.

"Toda, Ima. We wanted to get them something cute like these to wear tomorrow but the stores back home were all out."

"You're quite welcome."

With that, Tali and Ziva returned to making dinner with Kelly. It wasn't long after they went back to making dinner that it was time for everyone to gather around the dinner table for dinner that night.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, when do we have to leave for Gibbs and Jenny's?" Tali asked her parents the following morning.

"Jenny said that dinner will be around 4:30-5pm." Ziva answered.

"Okay."

"What else do you have to do besides getting ready?" Tony asked.

Ziva and Tali shared a look before Tali answered.

"Aba, have you forgotten what it is like to have a baby around?"

"I remember what it's like to have a baby in the house, Tali. I even remember what it's like to have a toddler running around."

"Okay well, times what you recall by four and then you'll understand why we need prep time before we leave."

With that, Tali excused herself as AJ came into the kitchen so she could get the quads ready with Jaxson. Ziva asked AJ how Madison was and what she was doing for the holiday.

Meanwhile in the bedroom that Tali was sharing with Jaxson and the quads with coffee in hand for Jaxson.

"So, what's the plan of attack when it comes to getting them ready." Jaxson asked after he took the coffee from his wife and she had told him when dinner was planned for.

"I'll feed them one by one and then hand them off to you for the diaper change and wardrobe change."

"Okay sounds good."

The quads had been fallen asleep the night before in another set of Harry Potter baby onesies that had been baby shower gifts from Sawyer and Zayn. This set had a onesie for each of the four Hogwarts Houses. Rowan sported a gray onesie with the Gryffindor House crest on it. Ellie was in a gray Ravenclaw House crest onesie while Elijah was in a gray Slytherin House crest onesie. And of course, not be outdone by her sister and brothers; Taylor wore the gray Hufflepuff House crest onesie.

"Where are the onesies that your parents got for them?" Jaxson asked as he handed one of the babies over to Tali.

"They should be on top of the babies' suitcase, babe."

It wasn't long after that Tali and Jaxson was in a nice rhythm with getting the quads ready for their first Thanksgiving dinner. They had pretty much been halfway through when AJ came into the bedroom.

"Aww jeez, give a guy some head's up when you're doing that." AJ said to his sister.

"Relax AJ, even your nieces and nephews have to eat too. This is a natural thing."

AJ went over to Jaxson.

"Need help with anything, bro?"

"Yeah, you can put Elijah in his Thanksgiving onesie while I get Ellie from your sister and I change Ellie's diaper."

"Okay."

Tali watched her baby brother with her son as she went to put Rowan and Taylor in their respective car seats. It warmed Tali's soul to see AJ try to be the "cool Uncle" to the quads.

"You're really good with them, they're lucky to have you as their Uncle; AJ."

"Thanks sis."

A few hours later, everyone left the house and headed over for Thanksgiving dinner at Gibbs and Jenny's.


	5. Chapter 5

The collective was at the front door of Gibbs, Jenny, JJ and Annie's house for Thanksgiving. Before leaving for Thanksgiving dinner, AJ had asked if his girlfriend could tag along for the day since her plans with her family had fallen through due to a recent revelation from Madison's father which was an effective bombshell that had been dropped. AJ had gotten the okay and had picked Madison up.

Everyone had been greeted by Gibbs after Tony had knocked on the front door. Jenny was literally right behind Gibbs. It was clear to everyone standing outside of the house that there was something going between Jenny and Gibbs that had been swept under the rug for the time being. Just as Jenny and Gibbs were about to welcome their guests inside, Abby came barreling up behind her _surrogate parents._

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting again..." Abby quipped.

"And the kids don't like it when Mommy and Daddy fight." Tony finished which prompted a number of laughs.

One look from Gibbs quelled the laughs in a matter of seconds.

"Come on in, everyone." Jenny said.

Once inside, everyone saw that they were the last to arrive. Everyone fawned over the quads. AJ and Madison sneaked away from the activity to another part of the house. As they made their way to the second floor of the house where the bedrooms were located, AJ and Madison had triggered Jack's attention. Waiting a few seconds after AJ and Madison went upstairs, Jack went with her gut and followed the duo upstairs. AJ and Madison had opted for the old bedroom of Gibbs' eldest daughter, Kelly. They had left the door slightly ajar which Jack was thankful for since she was thinking that the teens had gone upstairs to embark on partaking in a certain adult activity.

"So, what happened?" AJ asked.

"The simple answer is that my dad revealed that he's been having an affair for the past seven months. He said that he is head over heels in love with the other woman and he's leaving us to be with her."

There was a silence between the teens as Jack's heart went out to Madison. It was clear that AJ was trying to find the right thing to say. As he searched for the right words, Jack left the teens to work things out as she returned the festivities downstairs.

"Is everything okay, Jack? Where did AJ and Madison go?" Ziva asked as Jack came into the living room.

"They are upstairs in one of the bedrooms..."

It was then that Ziva started to take off like a bat out of hell so to speak. Quite impressively, Jack stopped Ziva in her tracks.

"They're not doing what you think they are doing."

"Then what are they doing, Jack?" Ziva asked.

"Your son and Madison are talking, apparently Madison and her family are going through a rough time."

"Rough time?"

"Madison's father admitted to having an affair with another woman, from what Madison said; her dad is leaving her and Madison's mom for the other woman."

For a moment, Ziva stood in place in front of Jack in complete silence as she processed what she had been told. Ziva had been in Madison's shoes many, many, many years ago so she was completely sympathetic to Madison's plight.

A few minutes later, Ziva and Jack went to the kitchen to help with making dinner. AJ and Madison came downstairs to join the others. AJ and Madison took over watching the quads so Sawyer could assist with making dinner and for Zayn to go to the bathroom. At one point while looking after the quads, one of the quads were fussing so Madison took the baby to Tali in the kitchen.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked as she stopped Madison after she left the kitchen.

"You overheard my conversation with AJ."

Jack nonverbally indicated to Madison that she had hit the ball square on the nose. Madison knew all about Jack's psychology background.

"I'm fine, Jack; I promise. I am handling it."

Jack nodded, she planned on keeping an eye on Madison.


	6. Chapter 6

Just as Gibbs had said in the days leading up to Thanksgiving, the women were all in the kitchen while the men were in the living room with Abby watching a football game. Zayn, Sawyer, AJ, Madison, Johnny, Morgan, JJ and Annie all took turns looking after the quads when Abby wasn't doting on them during the game. Every so often one of the when Abby was with the quads, one of their keepers would venture into the kitchen. But this time around it was Torres who ventured into the kitchen to get another couple of beers for himself and the others.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Torres asked.

"Nothing really, Nick." Tali answered quite quickly.

"Relax, kid. You're not going to brush me off that quickly. What are you guys talking about?"

"Well if you must know, Nick; we are talking about when we were each pregnant and the moment, we each became mothers." Jack said.

There was a pause in the conversation, but that was short lived.

"Being pregnant is a cake walk..."

It was in that moment after Nick stuck his foot in his mouth so to speak that he felt the wrath of all eight women that were in the room with Torres had bored into him when they had fixed him with looks that could kill.

"What?" Nick questioned.

"If I were you, Nick; I would get out of here as fast as I could if I valued my life at all." Jack advised.

It was clear to the ladies as Torres was considering his options that Torres liked to play with fire. Gibbs then came into the kitchen and read the room.

"Get out of here now, Torres... that's an order."

Torres did as he was instructed.

"We good ladies?"

"We will be, Gibbs." Ziva answered.

It was in that moment that Gibbs knew that it was going to be a while before he and Jenny were on better terms than what they were on at the moment. Gibbs left the kitchen and the ladies started to discuss what was going between Jenny and Gibbs as they continued to cook dinner.

Once back in the living room, Gibbs slapped Torres on the back of the head. As Torres reacted to the head slap, Tony reacted too even though he wasn't on the receiving end of the head slap this time around. It was just one of those instinct responses for Tony.

"What did Nick do now, boss?" McGee asked.

"I may have dug myself a grave with the ladies."

A few second later it dawned on everyone what Torres did.

"That was stupid, Nick."

"Did you have a death wish or something?" Tony asked.

"Yeah really, Nick. Most of them could have killed on the spot if they wanted to." Abby chimed in.

As Torres was reprimanded by Abby and the others; Gibbs, Vance and Ducky sat back to let their younger counterparts do what they use to do.

"Nick, do us all a favor and don't ever do that again."

After that things went back to normal. Tali came into check on the babies and said that it wouldn't be long before dinner was ready. Sawyer, Annie and Madison set the table while Zayn, AJ and JJ put the quads in the baby swinger seats that came with them.

There was a debate on who was going to carve the turkey when it came out to the table.


	7. Chapter 7

As the various dishes came to the massive dining table, the wolves were starting to circle so to speak.

"Is it ready yet?" Zayn asked impatiently.

"Relax, kid." Tali answered as she set the sweet potatoes on the table.

"Not everyone is here yet."

"Who isn't here yet? It seems like everyone is here."

"Well my father isn't here; Jethro's parents and Shannon haven't come yet either..."

Jenny could see the slight discomfort form on Gibbs' face when his first wife was mentioned. Some part of Jenny took a bit of pleasure in Gibbs not liking when the women he had been involved with or were currently involved with ended up in the same place especially when they ganged up on him like Jenny, Stephanie and Hollis Mann had a number of years prior.

"What's so funny, Mom?" Annie asked.

"You'll see soon enough, sweetie."

Shortly after that; Colonel Shepard, Jackson, Ann and Shannon appeared.

"Keep an eye on your dad when he notices that your sister's mom is in the same room as me." Jenny said to her daughter.

After letting Pride, Laurel and Rita in; Gibbs walked in to see his first wife in the same room as Jenny. A somewhat devious smile came to Jenny's face as Annie connected the dots. Jenny walked over to Shannon to greet her after Shannon had hugged her daughter.

"Don't worry; my brother, it will be okay." Pride said.

"Easy for you to say, Dwayne."

At that point, Gibbs' old team along with Tony and Ziva's current team merged together to watch what had been affectionately coined a _train wreck_ years prior.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Tony asked as his curiosity got the better of him.

"I don't know, Tony and it's none of our business." Ziva said trying to deter her husband's attention.

"I know that but it's something that you can't look away from. Its something that you want to know about, especially with the way Gibbs keeps things bottled up."

It was then that, Tali spoke up after she set the last dish on the table.

"I know what they're talking about."

"How?"

"I can see who they are talking about."

"And that is?"

"That's none of your business, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he head slapped Tony.

Gibbs then turned to Tali.

"And you don't tell him either..."

"Or what Jethro, you're going to head slap me too. I get a free pass like Abby and Jenny."

Pride laughed.

"She has her mother's tenacity, doesn't she?" Pride said.

"Yeah she does ever since she could talk." Tony replied.

"Dinner is ready."

As everyone sat down to Thanksgiving dinner, the expansive hodge podge family was joined by Kate from the other side as she sat next to her daughter, her son in law and her grandkids.

"Jenny and Shannon were talking about Gibbs' ex-fiancé, Ellen Wallace." Tali whispered to her dad.

It was then as Tali set the cloth napkin on her lap that she saw the look that she was getting from Gibbs who was at the head of the table.

Tali just mouthed the phrase _free pass_ to him as Jenny and Shannon got Gibbs to back off.

"Let it be, son." Ann said.

Jackson then gave his son, one of those fatherly looks to go with what Ann had advised. Ann then turned her attention to Torres.

"After dinner, we are going to have a talk."

Torres knew right off the bat why Gibbs' mother wanted to talk to him.

"Look, Mrs. Gibbs; I am sorry for what I said before. Lesson learned."

"You're not going to get out of it that easily, son. When my wife says she wants to talk, you're going to talk with her." Jackson said.

After that, with everyone sitting around the table and the quads quickly falling asleep where they had been put prior to dinner, Gibbs carved the turkey.

* * *

A/N/: Just so that you all know; Gibbs' ex-fiancé, Ellen Wallace is the same Ellen Wallace that we were introduced to through the case that Gibbs and the team got in the 20th episode of NCIS' sixteenth season. That episode is 16x20 "Hail & Farewell."


	8. Chapter 8

After Thanksgiving dinner was done and the clean-up was tagged teamed, it was time for Torres to have his chat with Ann. It was obvious to everyone that Torres was afraid of what might happen during his talk with Ann. They also knew that there was one image that was going to stick with Torres for the rest of his life. Torres would have to live with the image of being stared down by Jenny, Ziva, Jack, Kelly, Delilah, Tali, Breana and Kate after he had stuck his foot in his mouth prior to dinner. And that was only now topped by what Gibbs' mother was going to say. As Torres made his way to find where Ann had gone to after dinner; Tali was getting help changing the quads from her mother, Jenny and Jack.

Torres found Ann down in the basement at her son's workbench. There was a smile on Ann's face as she brushed her hand across her son's various woodworking tools. Ann recalled when she saw her son starting to build a life size version of the toy boat he had built as a child and had used the nickname that Jackson had given her as the boat's name. Torres cleared his throat to let Ann know that he had joined her.

"Take a seat, Nicholas." Ann said.

"Okay..."

"Now why in the world did you say that being a pregnant is a cake walk? You know that it isn't always the case. Tali miscarried just like Jenny. It took a while before Breana was able to conceive Victoria. Jack gave up her daughter; Faith."

"Not to be rude or anything, ma'am; but I know all of this."

"I know that you do. Just be careful, there are certain things that you shouldn't be completely misogynistic about like you were earlier. Especially when you're in the company of five women that could hurt you or worse kill you, considering their training."

Ann and Torres kept talking for a bit longer. Meanwhile upstairs after the quads' diapers had been changed, they had been switched out of the Thanksgiving onesies to new onesies that Tali and Jaxson had brought along in case the quads had messed up the Thanksgiving onesies. Taylor and Ellie were changed into onesies that read _Nobody Puts Baby in A Corner_. Rowan and Elijah were paying homage to _Casablanca _as well as Humphrey Bogart's Rick Blaine with onesies that read _Here's Looking at You Kid_. It was clear that Tony had picked out the onesies that his grandkids were now sporting.

"I knew they'd look cute in those." Tony said as the ladies and the quads rejoined everyone else.

Ziva and Tali rolled their eyes, just Jenny and Jack smiled.

"Yes, Aba; they do look adorable in the onesies you gave them."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they become just as obsessed with movies as Tony is when they are older." Ziva said.

"We're all waiting to see how much on an influence Tony has on them." Jack said as her phone rang.

The look on Jack's face told the other three all they needed to know.

"Go, it's alright." Ziva said as she took her grandson from Jack.

"Are you sure?"

"Jack, it's more than fine." Tali replied.

"Faith is reaching out; this is what you wanted." Jenny said.

With that, Jack excused herself as she stepped outside to take the phone call.


	9. Chapter 9

By 8pm Thanksgiving night, everyone was starting to depart. Everyone who had dropped in from the other side were starting making their way back. Ann and Jackson said goodbye to their son and grandkids.

"Take care of him for me." Ann said to Jenny.

"I'll do my best, Ann."

After Ann and Jenny hugged, Jackson said his goodbye to Jenny in his ever charming, ladies' man, elderly man kind of way. Kate took her time saying goodbye to her daughter, son in law and grandkids. She also thanked Ziva for stepping up when it came to being a surrogate mother to Kelly and a surrogate grandmother to Sawyer and Zayn. Of course, when it came to Gibbs saying goodbye to his first wife and their daughter, Gibbs always had a hard time. There was an unspoken understanding between Shannon and Jenny when it came to Gibbs. During the goodbyes to everyone who had to return to the other side, there was speculation stirring amongst the team in regards to Torres and Bishop.

"There's no way." McGee said.

McGee, Abby, Tony, Ziva, Kasie, Jack and Palmer all stood together a bit away from where Torres and Bishop were.

"Really Tim. It is possible." Abby said.

"She has a point, Probie."

McGee just rolled his eyes as Tony called him _Probie_ for the infinite time.

"Why do you think that Nick and Ellie being together is impossible?" Jack asked.

"Yeah why? They seem to be perfect for each other." Kasie commented

"Nick just doesn't seem to be Ellie's type to me."

"He's an improvement compared to Jake." Abby said referring to Bishop's cheating ex-husband.

"Hell, Qasim was an improvement compared to Jake." Tony said.

"You all can think what you want, but I just can't see it...it's not possible. Neither of them would dare break one of Gibbs' rules."

It was then that McGee felt everyone's attention zero in on him. McGee first noticed Abby and he knew instantly that the look on her face was her way of nonverbally reminding him of when they dated all those years ago.

"Tim, it's possible. We broke rule 12..." Ziva said as she held up her left hand at the same time as Tony.

"Kate and I broke rule 12."

"Gibbs has even broken his own rule multiple times."

"What has Jethro broken multiple times?" Jenny asked as she joined her NCIS kids.

"Rule 12." Ziva said answering her friend's inquiry.

It didn't take long for Jenny to get a cheeky smile on her face as she recalled the times, she had broken rule 12 with Gibbs as well as when Gibbs was involved with his other exes while he worked with them on various cases.

"And how did this come to be the topic of conversation?"

Jack then directed Jenny's attention to Torres and Bishop who were still across the room from the group.

"Ah, yeah they're dating." Jenny said.

McGee was completely flabbergasted by what Jenny had just said.

"How do you know?" McGee questioned.

"I just do, let's call it intuition."

McGee was even more puzzled.

"Don't even bother trying to figure it out, Probie."

Jenny smiled at Tony as Bishop's attention switched from Torres over to the group.

"I think they know about us..."

"Nah, there's no way. We've been discreet, Ellie."

Bishop then gave Torres a _don't be so naïve _look.

"How can you say that knowing that three of the people over there have done exactly what we are doing right now."

Torres just shrugged.

"Your place or mine?" Torres asked subtly.

"Mine of course."

After that, the group all walked past Bishop and Torres; Tony was the last in the group to walk past Torres and Bishop.

"Way to go, brother." Tony said as he patted Torres on the back of Torres' left shoulder.

"Okay they know."

It wasn't long after that; that Gibbs, Jenny and their kids had their house back to themselves. JJ and Annie went up to bed as their parents went to unwind in the living room.

"What was all of that nonsense about before the team left?" Gibbs asked.

"The team were talking about Ellie and Nick dating."

"Oh that...she's good for him." Gibbs replied.

Jenny couldn't help but smile; every once in a while, one of them tended to surprise the other with what they knew or what strings they were able to pull to get something done.

"Just like I am good for you?"

"Yup." Gibbs said in response as the smile came back to Jenny's face.


	10. Chapter 10

Tali, Jaxson and the quads were staying overnight with Tali's family after all of the holiday festivities before they flew home with Kelly, Rhett, Sawyer and Zayn the following day. Kelly, Rhett and their kids had gotten a hotel room at the Addams House Hotel so that things were beyond crowded at Tony and Ziva's. Following dinner, AJ brought Madison home while his sister and brother in law got the twins fed, bathed and put into pajamas before bed.

"So, what was going on with your parents and their team after dinner tonight?" Jaxson asked.

"Oh that, they were trying to convince McGee that Bishop and Torres have filled the shoes of my parents, Gibbs and Jenny."

"Torres and Bishop are dating, really?"

"Dating, yes and more than dating." Tali said.

"Wow."

"That was McGee's response when Jenny confirmed his suspicions earlier. Besides they are good for each other."

"They seem to be." Jaxson said as he bathed Elijah.

"It's pretty unanimous that Torres is huge improvement compared to Bishop's ex-husband just like Qasim was an improvement."

"Why did Bishop divorce her ex-husband?"

"Jake had an affair with a colleague of his at the NSA and admitted to the affair to Bishop before Thanksgiving a number of years ago. Eventually Bishop decided to divorce Jake with the affair that Jake had and the fact that their marriage was falling apart at the seams after she came to NCIS."

Meanwhile; as things progressed onwards at the DiNozzo household, Torres and Bishop were just getting to Bishop's apartment after they had stopped at Torres' home so he could grab his gear and his overnight bag. As they drove to Bishop's apartment, Torres and Bishop squabbled over the team suspecting that they were seeing each other.

"I don't care if the team knows; what concerns me; Nick, is Gibbs knowing." Bishop said.

"I don't see what the big deal is if Gibbs knows about us, he would be a hypocrite to pass judgement on us considering his track record and the fact that he had no idea about Tony and Ziva until Tali was brought to Tony years ago."

After the conversation that Bishop and Torres had decided what they wanted to do before they turned in for the night. Bishop wanted to watch a movie whereas Torres was opting for a group shower. The couple compromised and did both. By the time they had fallen asleep around 3am, they didn't know that they would getting very little sleep that night. About two hours after they had fallen asleep, they both gotten a call to come in for a case that had come in.

When they had gotten to the crime scene, Bishop and Torres were surprise to see that the team was joined by Gibbs and Jenny. Once Gibbs and Jenny noticed that Bishop and Torres were around, they dropped what they were doing.

"If you break her heart, you will answer to me before her brothers get their turn." Gibbs said as he clamped his hand on Torres' shoulder.

"I know that you're worried about Jethro knowing about you and Nick, just know that you don't have to be; Ellie." Jenny said.

"Why?" Bishop questioned.

"Jethro is fine with you two being together. In fact, you and Nick along with Tony and Ziva remind us of ourselves."

It was then that Jenny saw a small tinge of fear in Bishop's eyes and she knew exactly where Bishop had gone.

"You and Nick won't end up like Jethro and me. After what you went through with Jake and then losing Qasim after he had proposed to you, things will be better this time around for you; Ellie. You have my word."

With that, everyone got back to work at the crime scene.


	11. Chapter 11

As Tali, Jaxson, the quads, Kelly, Rhett, Sawyer and Zayn were flying back home the next day, things were in motion at NCIS when it came to the case. Jenny and Gibbs returned to the agency with the team. Upon seeing Jenny at NCIS, Vance wasn't sure what to think. At one point while she was in the squad room with the team just after Jack joined them, both Jenny and Jack noticed Vance watching at the railing that was on the catwalk by MTAC. Jenny recalled the countless times she stood where Vance was and on many of those occasions, Gibbs was at her side.

"I can sense his anxiousness down here." Jenny said to Jack.

Jenny knew right off the bat that Jack was profiling Vance.

"He thinks you're going to ask for the Director's office back."

"That's the last thing I would do. I am just here to get back to my roots."

"You were a damn good agent, Jen." Gibbs said as he came into the squad room.

Jenny couldn't help but roll her eyes as she flashed back to the last time Gibbs said that to her, just after Ari killed Kate. Now Jack attention had been switched to Gibbs and Jenny.

"Were?" Jenny questioned once again.

Jack started to smile as she got a first-hand experience of Gibbs and Jenny's banter.

"Your years as the Director put your agent side on the back burner especially when you went after The Frog."

"The Frog?" Jack questioned.

"Jethro, don't..."

"That's something that Jen will have to share with you, Jack; when she's ready to."

It was then that Gibbs noticed Vance watching them.

"He thinks Jenny is here to take her old job back, doesn't he?"

Jenny and Jack nodded yes as their response.

"I think you need to clarify things." Jack said.

"Yeah, I think I do too." Jenny said as she made her way up the stairs.

"You two are quite interesting together."

"Yeah." Gibbs said.

After that, Jack went back to her office as Gibbs went to see what Kasie had before he went to check in on Palmer. Bishop and Ziva went to track down a lead. When it was just Tony, McGee and Torres together in the squad room; Tony and McGee felt that it was time to have a chat with Torres.

"So, Nick; we need to talk..." Tony said.

"Okay...what about?"

"You and Ellie." McGee stated.

"What about me and Ellie?"

It was then that Tony and McGee came up besides Torres.

"How do I put this..." Tony said.

"Just say it, bro." Torres commented even though he knew full well where this was going.

"Don't break her heart, Nick. Ellie has been through a lot when it comes to her love life."

"That's the nice way of putting it. Let's just say that if you break her heart like Jake did, then you will have us to answer to besides Gibbs..." Tony said.

"And Ellie's brothers."

Once that was taken care of, the guys returned to working the case they had.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days after they had gotten home from DC for Thanksgiving; Tali, Jaxson and the quads had gone over to Rose and Alex's house so they could see their grandkids, plus they still had a lot of leftovers from Thanksgiving even after they had sent food home with their children and their respective significant others on the holiday.

"Here let me help you, son." Alex said as he took the car seat that one of his grandkids was in from his son.

"Okay, thanks Dad."

On the other side of the car, Tali was getting help from her mother in law.

"Thank-you, Rose." Tali said.

"You're more than welcome; my dear. And please call me Mom, we are family after all."

Tali just nodded as they all made their way inside. As they all made their way inside, Jaxson could tell what was going on in his wife's mind. Ella and Ethan came barreling downstairs from their respective bedrooms.

"Well, it's about time you guys got here!" Ella exclaimed.

"Yeah what she said." Ethan chimed in.

"Guys, I am glad that you are both happy to see us and the babies; but you're going to wake them up,"

It was then after Jaxson had told his younger siblings to chill out some that the twins realized that their nieces and nephews were sound asleep.

"Sorry." Ethan and Ella said in unison.

After Jaxson and Tali had put the quads in the cribs that Jaxson's parents had gotten for one of the guest bedrooms upstairs, they had rejoined everyone else downstairs once they had the baby monitor in hand.

"So, how was Thanksgiving in DC with everyone there?" Rose asked as she came to the dinning table with a couple cups of coffee.

"It was good, Mom."

"Did you see the game, bro?" Ethan asked.

"Of course, he saw the game; Ethan." Tali said beating her husband to the punch so to speak.

"Anything interesting happen while you guys were down there?"

"Everyone found that Nick and Ellie are together."

"I had a feeling that they were together when we last saw them." Rose commented as she nursed her coffee.

"Nick seemed quite protective of Ellie when they came to the hospital for the quads' birth." Alex chimed in.

Tali nodded in agreement. Rose then asked what was going on with Jenny and Gibbs since the holiday, to which Tali revealed that she had learned from the gossips on her parents' team at NCIS that Jenny and Gibbs are planning on getting married at some point in the new year. After that, Ella had asked what her brother, sister in law, nieces and nephews were doing for the holidays next month. Jaxson said that they were planning on doing Hanukkah and Christmas at their home since they had the quads. Tali had then said that she was hoping that they could get someone to watch the quads on New Years Eve so she and Jaxson could go out that night. Ella instantly volunteered herself and her twin for the babysitting job much to her twin's dismay.


	13. Chapter 13

At one point during their visit to Rose and Alex's home, Tali and Jaxson went to the quads after they heard two out of the four crying over the baby monitor. When they had gotten into the guest bedroom, it was Rowan and Taylor crying. Surprisingly enough, Ellie and Elijah weren't woken up by their siblings.

"So, how in the world did you know that Jenny and Gibbs are planning to get married next year? Cause I doubt anyone on your parents' team at the agency knows about this." Jaxson said after they muted the baby monitor in the guest bedroom.

"You already know how I found out, babe."

Prior to coming to Jaxson's childhood home, the quads had been dressed in onesies that each said womb mates on it, the ones that boys wore had the word womb and baby footprints in blue and the girls were obviously in pink.

"Who told you?"

"Ann."

"And Shannon is okay with Gibbs remarrying again?" Jaxson asked.

"Why wouldn't she be? Shannon wants Gibbs to be happy."

Meanwhile; down in DC, Torres and Bishop were trying to get work done to make their dinner plans. Although it was more than clear to Bishop that dinner was the last thing on Torres' mind. It obvious to even McGee, Tony and Ziva.

"Calm down, big guy." Ziva commented as she passed Torres' desk.

"What? I am calm, chica."

It was then that Torres got one of Ziva's patented death stares.

"I wouldn't test her, if I were you; Nick." Tony advised knowing full well from past experience from his and Ziva's storied history.

"It's kind of obvious to everyone here what you're angling for at the moment." McGee said as Bishop made her way over to the ladies' room while Ziva went to the supply closet.

"Can you blame me, you both have seen Ellie before right… she's smokin'."

Tony and McGee shared a look.

"We have wives, so we aren't necessarily checking out our co-worker."

After that, everything was wrapped up for the day. Tony and Ziva headed home to their son. McGee headed home to Delilah and the twins. Torres and Bishop went to dinner.

Over at Gibbs and Jenny's, JJ and Annie were working on homework up in their respective bedrooms while their parents cleaned up from dinner. As the leftovers from dinner were being put away, the conversation between the Marine and his former boss/partner had ventured to them tying the knot.

"I know that you don't want to necessarily do the whole big, white wedding thing again; Jethro. Especially after the last four times and the almost attempt, but this is my first and only unlike you."

"I get that, Jen."

The idea of them eloping had been put on the table when they had first started talking about getting married after they had resolved the disagreement over Gibbs' ex-fiancé, but a part of Jenny was just a bit resistant to the idea of them eloping.

"We don't have enough people to come to a big wedding, Jen." Gibbs said as he placed a dinner plate in the dishwasher next to him while Jenny dried a pot that had been washed with a nearby dish towel.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"We have enough people to come to an actual wedding. Besides, the only one to have a big wedding was Tali and Jaxson."

The debate between Jenny and Gibbs continued on until Gibbs went down to the basement to work on his latest project and Jenny checked on the kids. By the time they went to bed hours later, their debate continued until they called it quits for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Some time after Thanksgiving in the weeks leading to Hanukkah and Christmas, everyone was getting together just spend time together. This time around, everyone from DC came up to Tali and Jaxson's. And as usual everyone separated; the guys in one part of the house, the women in another part of the house and the kids hunkered down in another. The women were all conversing over a couple shared bottles of wine, while the guys tried to figure out what they wanted to do. It wasn't long after Jaxson came in with beers for all the guys as well as one for himself that the guys decided that they wanted to go play pool down in the basement. What the kids weren't privy to was the conversation the adults were having, but that would soon change for two of the kids.

JJ and Annie had each left where the kids had resigned themselves to see what was going else where in the house. Annie went to where her mother and the other ladies were while her twin went downstairs to where the guys were. As Annie got closer to where the ladies were; JJ got further down the basement stairs, they both started to overhear the conversations that were going on.

"Well it's about time you and Nick slept together, you've been together for some time now." Jack said.

"Yeah seriously, it took you long enough." Delilah commented.

"It didn't take Tony and me as long as it has taken with you two."

"Okay that falls into the too much information category, Ima."

" Let me guess, you and Tony weren't faking it during that case where you were posing as the married assassins…" Jenny posed.

"I'll never admit to anything." Ziva replied with a look in her eyes that told her friend everything that needed to be known.

As Annie came into the room, the conversation paused for a moment or two before it resumed.

"What's with the look, Tali?" Kelly asked her sister as Annie stuck her head in the fridge to find something to drink.

"Just going down memory lane to my first time…"

"With which guy? Jaxson or Dylan?" Abby asked.

"Jaxson. How was it with Tim all those years ago, Abs?"

"Breathe, Abby." Breana said.

Abby nervously looked to Delilah before she answered.

"It's okay, Abby. Tim told me years ago that you guys dated when he joined the team."

"We all kind of knew about you and Tim." Ziva said.

"Marseille was fun." Jenny said with a glint in her eyes.

"What happened in Marseille?" Annie asked.

It was then that all of the older ladies shared a knowing look before Jenny answered her daughter.

"You and JJ happened in Marseille."

It was then as Annie turned five shades of red that the ladies got a bit more in depth with their respective bedroom escapades. Annie told herself that she wasn't ready for what the ladies had done. Annie was about to excuse herself before she threw up when Tali came over to her.

"When you find that right one, your whole perspective on this subject will change in an instant. It did for me. And when it does, be safe and know that we're all here for you; if you need someone to talk to. Especially your mom, she's one hell of a listener; kid."

Meanwhile as Annie made her way back to where the rest of the kid gang was, her twin seemed be handling the conversation that the guys were having a bit better than Annie had upstairs.

"You wouldn't know by looking at her, but Ellie has a wild side."

Tony, McGee and Palmer were intrigued instantly by what Torres had said.

"Oh really." Tony said in that way that he did.

"Yeah; bro, really."

"Ellie Bishop has a wild side in the bedroom, wow." Palmer commented.

"This isn't something you should be hearing." Gibbs said to his son.

"Oh come on, Dad. I am a teenager, its not like sex is some sort of big mystery."

Tony tried his best to stifle a laugh so that he wouldn't be on the receiving end of another head slap.

"You know who else has a wild side in the bedroom? Zee-vah."

"Really?" McGee questioned.

"Yeah, McNerd. She wasn't faking it at all when we were undercover all those years ago and she definitely didn't hold back in the farmhouse."

"Tali is pretty wild in the bedroom when she wants to be." Jaxson admitted.

"Okay that is something that I definitely didn't need to know."

Jaxson apologized Tony as Gibbs reminisced about Marseille and Serbia with Jenny.

"What are you thinking about, Dad?"

"Your mom." Gibbs answered.

It was then as JJ connected the dots that he excused himself.

"So what are they going on about?" Victoria asked for herself, Johnny and Morgan once JJ was back with them.

"Ellie and Nick mattress danced…" JJ said.

There was puzzled looks on the faces of Victoria, Morgan and JJ.

"They made what Franks calls sheet music." Annie said trying to clarify things.

The puzzled looks didn't vacate the faces they were on, so AJ took it upon himself to put it bluntly.

"Nick and Ellie have finally had sex."

There was a collective oh in the room when Victoria, Johnny and Morgan connected the dots.

"And let me guess they are all sharing their experiences with each other." Sawyer said.

"You know that they probably are." Zayn replied.

"Yeah they are." JJ confirmed.


	15. Chapter 15

One afternoon after they had chased down a lead, Bishop and Torres stopped to get themselves something to eat for lunch on their way back to the office. While they waited on line at the Beltway Burger that was nearest to the office, neither Torres or Bishop noticed who was standing in line a few people behind them. It wasn't until they were on their way out of the Beltway Burger that they had noticed who was waiting on line behind them.

"Was that who I think it was?" Torres asked.

"Yeah, that was Jake. I have no idea who the woman with him was."

"What do you want to do, Ellie?"

Just as Bishop was about to answer Torres' question, her ex-husband and his mystery woman came out of Beltway Burger.

"Oh sorry, Ellie; I didn't see you there. How are you?"

Bishop had a snarky response for her ex-husband, but she kept it to herself.

"I'm fine, Jake. How have you been?"

As Jake said how he was doing, Torres kept a protective eye on Bishop as his agent side assessed the situation.

"How is everything at the NSA?" Bishop asked.

"Everything is good at the NSA. How's NCIS? Is it different without Gibbs in charge?"

"It's fine and Gibbs consults from time to time so it's like he never left. "

"Ellie, I think we should be on our way; before Tony calls us." Torres suggested as he intertwined his free hand with Bishop's free hand to give Jake a somewhat subtle hint that Bishop had moved on.

Bishop nodded and started to head to the car, it was as Torres started to follow Bishop that he had been stopped by Jake.

"She's one hell of a woman, Nick. You're lucky to have her, don't take her for granted." Jake said.

"I won't, buddy. I'm not you."

With that said, Torres headed to the car where Bishop was waiting for him as Jake and his mystery woman went to their car.

"What did he say to you, Nick?" Bishop asked once Torres was in the car with her.

"He said what Gibbs, Tony and McGee said to me when they realized we were together. And Jake said I was lucky to have you."

There was a pause in their conversation as Bishop started the car and pulled out of the parking space they were in. After they had been on the road back to the Navy Yard, Bishop decided to break the silence between her and Torres.

"Jake was right about one thing…"

"And what was that?" Torres asked.

"You are lucky to have me."

It was when they reached a red traffic light at one of the many intersections on their way back to the Navy Yard that Torres and Bishop shared a kiss. Of course, since they were still in the early stages of their relationship, the kiss they shared lasted longer than it should have and the traffic light had changed to green. After the car behind them had honked their horn, Bishop realized what was going on and she drove on.

Tony and McGee had sensed that Bishop was a bit off after Torres and Bishop had gotten back. After sending Bishop to check in with Kasie and Jack, Tony sought answers from Torres.

"What's going on with her?" Tony asked.

"You didn't do anything to her, did you?' McGee pressed.

"No I didn't anything to her. We bumped into Jake and a mystery woman he was with at Beltway Burger."

Hours later, it was time to call it a night. As everyone parted ways, Bishop told Torres that she wanted to be by herself tonight to which Torres was okay with considering the afternoon they had.

In the early morning hours, Torres was woken up a persistent knocking on his front door. As he made his way to the front door, Torres was grumbling in Spanish about being woken up in the middle of the night; but the second he had opened the door to see who was responsible for waking him up.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to be alone anymore." Bishop said as Torres let her in.

Torres nodded to his bedroom indicating that he wanted to go back to bed.

"I wouldn't mind a couple of rounds.

"That's not what I was going for, but I am game if you are." Torres said.

With that being squared away between Bishop and Torres, the two of them wasted no time at all when it came to jumping into bed together yet again as Torres mustered up the energy he needed for the task before him.


	16. Chapter 16

It was date night for some of the couples. The guys had come up with what they were going to do with their respective significant others on each of their date nights. Jaxson had even arranged for his parents to look after the quads for him and Tali. The guys had told their respective significant others ahead of time about their respective date night.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Gibbs called up the stairs to Jenny who was pulling back her red hair into a ponytail.

"Just about, Jethro. Be patient."

Gibbs could hear Annie and JJ laughing hysterically laughing at his expense in the other room. Once Gibbs cleared his throat the laughter stopped just as Jenny came downstairs.

"Take it easy on them, Jethro. They didn't mean anything by laughing at you."

"Yeah, are you ready to go?"

"Obviously I am." Jenny said as Gibbs grabbed the car keys.

As Jenny and Gibbs headed to the local batting cages, Tony and Ziva said goodbye to AJ as they made their way to the movie theater for showing of Casablanca. McGee and Delilah were heading to a local arcade. Palmer and Breana were making their way to the Smithsonian for an after hours private tour of the museum. Bishop and Torres were taking a kickboxing/boxing class. While everyone in DC was heading off on their dates, Jaxson and Tali were saying goodbye for the night to their kids at Jaxson's parents' house before heading out to their date. Jaxson and Tali were going to a outdoor concert, they would pick up the quads the following afternoon since they would be getting back from the concert.

Down at the batting cages in DC, Jenny and Gibbs were trying to decide who was going to go first into the batting cage.

"You can go first if you like, Jen."

Right off of the bat, Jenny could tell that Gibbs was trying to be chivalrous.

"Why don't you step into the cage and show me how its done, Jethro?" Jenny. said.

Gibbs' response was simple, he grabbed a bat and a helmet on his way into the batting cage. After choosing the settings he wanted for his first round in the batting cage, Gibbs stepped into the batter's box and waited for the ball machine to let loose. Jenny stood back and watched on as Gibbs ball after ball.

"Impressive, Jethro." Jenny said.

"Your turn." Gibbs replied as he came out of the batting cage and handed Jenny the gear.

Jenny stepped into the batting cage and Gibbs came in right behind her to set the setting for the ball machine before he stepped out.

"How fast do you want it?"

"Depends on my mood." Jenny replied.

"Okay so fast it is."

"Cute, Jethro."

Shortly after that, the ball machine started to throw pitches to Jenny in the batter's box.

"I guess you've done this before." Gibbs said.

"You can say that." Jenny said as she hit the ball that was thrown at her.

After their time at the batting cages, Jenny and Gibbs had decided to go to dinner before they returned home.

"I guess you want to go to the diner for dinner…"

"I do, but we can go else where if you want; Jen." Gibbs said.

There was a pause in their conversation as they got into the car that they had taken to the batting cages.

"The dinner is fine and its close to home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jethro. Go to the diner."

Gibbs then started towards the diner. It wasn't long before they were pulling into a parking space outside of the diner. Just after Jenny and Gibbs had seated themselves at one of the diner's booths, the waitress that always waited on Gibbs when he came to the diner had come to the booth to take Gibbs and Jenny's order.

* * *

A/N: Each couple is going to get their own chapter in regards to their date night(s), otherwise this chapter would have been super long and it would be forever before it was posted on here.


	17. Chapter 17

"I can't believe that you rented a convertible in December just to see a movie. What in the world were you thinking, Tony?" Ziva asked as they made their way to the movies.

"What I was thinking, Zee-vah was that there is only one way to see a classic movie like this is to see it in a car like this."

"In December…"

"I know what month it is." Tony said curtly.

Ziva just rolled her eyes as her mind slipped away to the last time she and Tony were in a convertible. As Ziva's mind drifted, Tony was able to pick up on her thought process and he was hoping that she wouldn't dredge up the past.

"The last time we were in a car like this, things didn't end well."

"I know, Ziva. I was there. Besides, Jenny's back."

"Just because Jenny is back with us, doesn't mean that everything that happened in LA all those years has been erased." Ziva retorted.

At this point, they weren't that far away from the drive in theater that was showing Casablanca and Tony didn't want to keep reliving the past. Now they both knew that on some level, Tony still blamed himself for what had transpired in LA back when Jenny died.

"We're here." Tony said.

It was then that Tony saw the look in Ziva's eyes that went with the look on her face. Tony knew that their talk wasn't over, but he hoped that it would be and soon. After they had found a parking spot, Tony decided that he would get them drinks and snacks from the concession stand before the movie rolled onto the screen.

"Top down?"

"Are you crazy?"

"No."

"Okay then, I'll go get the snacks and sodas."

"Sounds good, my little hairy butt." Ziva replied with a mischievous undertone.

"You didn't just go there, Sweet Cheeks."

With that, Tony closed the driver side door as he started towards the concession stand. While she waited for her husband to return to the car, Ziva pulled out her phone. Rose had sent some pictures of the quads to her before Tony and Ziva had left for the movie.

Tali said that you and Tony were going to see Casablanca tonight when they dropped the quads off before their date tonight. Thought Tony would appreciate this picture…

In the picture, both Rowan and Elijah were in onesies that each had one of Bogart's famous lines from the movie on it. Rowan's onesie had Here's looking at you, kid written on it while Elijah sported a onesie that read Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine.

Ziva couldn't help but smile at the picture of her grandsons, it was moments like these that reminded Ziva of how much of Tony was apart of Tali.

Thank you for the pictures. I'll be sure to show, Tony the pictures; especially the one of Rowan and Elijah. Give them a kiss for us.

Ziva then checked in with Jenny to see how things were going at the batting cages as Tony was just about half way back to the car. Ziva told Jenny that Tony had rented a convertible for their date. Within seconds of seeing that Tony had rented the car that he did, Jenny understood why her friend was concerned.

Everything will be fine, Ziva. History won't repeat itself this time around.

I hope you're right, Jen.

By that point, Tony was back at the car with the stuff from the concession stand. Ziva pushed the door open for Tony to hand the food and drinks to her so he could get in the car. As the previews rolled, Ziva told Tony about the pictures that Rose had sent her. Ziva showed Tony the pictures and when he saw the picture of their grandsons in the Casablanca onesies, a smile instantly came to his face.


	18. Chapter 18

McGee and Delilah were just getting into the arcade that they were having their date at that night. When McGee and Delilah left for their date, their kids were working on their homework which included studying for tests that they had in one of their classes. Once they had arrived at the local arcade, McGee grabbed Delilah's wheelchair out of the back of the car before he wheeled it over to Delilah's side of the car. As he had done for many years ever since Delilah had been paralyzed from the attack at the gala they had gone to when they first started dating; McGee helped his wife out of the car and into her wheelchair before he had started pushing the wheelchair.

"I hear they have a new game." McGee said quite excitedly.

"Yeah I heard that too."

Delilah knew how excited her husband would get when it came to video games and anything technology related. The arcade that McGee and Delilah had gone to also doubled as a restaurant much like Dave & Busters.

"So, what do you want to do first; play some games or get something to eat?" McGee asked.

"Either option sounds good to me; why don't you choose, Tim…"

"Okay."

With that, McGee chose to play a game or two before they had dinner. Thankfully there were more games at this particular arcade that Delilah was able to play. When they had gotten to their first game, Delilah decided that she wanted to make the game play a bit more interesting.

"Why don't we make this a bit more interesting?" Delilah suggested.

"Okay….I'm listening."

"We play three rounds; one round here at Ms. PAC-MAN, the next at that basketball thing and then the last round will be over at the air hockey table…."

"Okay, what's the prize for the winner, D?" McGee asked.

"Well that will be the winner's choice."

McGee agreed to Delilah's idea and they had started their little challenge. Delilah took the first round of their challenge while McGee took the second round and Delilah took the final round.

"So what do you want for your prize?" McGee asked.

"A day at the spa…"

"Okay, solo or do you want company when it comes to your spa day?"

"That I will have to get back to you on that one."

Once that was taken care of, Delilah and McGee went to have dinner before they played another game prior to heading home for the night. McGee paid for their dinner and they had a nice chat while they ate their dinner. They played one last game before heading home for the night.

"I had a good time on our date, Tim." Delilah said as they made their way back home.

Delilah laced her hand with one of McGee's as he drove back towards their home.

"I did too, D."

Shortly afterwards, McGee and Delilah were back home. As they entered into their home they had found the twins fast asleep in front of the television in the living room. Johnny had fallen asleep on the couch facing the television while Morgan had fallen asleep in a nearby armchair with the book she was reading in her spare time. After seeing where the twins ended up during their absence, Delilah saw the mess in the kitchen the twins had left behind them. McGee saw the mess a matter of seconds after Delilah had.

"I'll get them up to bed." McGee said.

"And I'll take care of that mess."

Delilah wheeled herself over to the kitchen to clean up the mess the twins left behind themselves while McGee put the quads to bed. As McGee carried Morgan to her bed, a complete sense of déjà vu washed over McGee and it stayed with him until he had joined Delilah in the kitchen once Johnny was in his bed.


	19. Chapter 19

"How long will you and Mom be out tonight?" Victoria asked her dad as he was looking for his car keys.

"Not that long, Victoria. What are you planning on doing while we're out? Your homework?"

"Something like that."

"Victoria Elizabeth, what are you up to?"

At this point, Breana was coming downstairs after she was ready for date night with her husband.

"You've been spending too much time in Observation lately, Jimmy. Victoria has plans tonight as well and its okay. She knows when curfew is and she promises that she won't break curfew again." Breana said.

It was then that Breana and Palmer left for their date at the Smithsonian. About an hour or so, Victoria left for her own date.

"So, how did you managed to arrange a private after hours tour of the Smithsonian for us?" Breana asked.

"A friend of Dr. Mallard's offered it up, apparently it was one Dr. Mallard's last wishes before he passed away. I guess it was Dr. Mallard's way of thanking us for naming Victoria after his mother."

Breana smiled, like everyone else; Breana had a soft spot for the late Scotsman. It was then as Palmer made a right hand turn at traffic light that Breana looked up to the sky for a moment.

"Thank you, Ducky." Breana said.

You're quite welcome, my dear.

It wasn't long after, that Palmer and Breana had arrived at the Smithsonian. As they drew closer to the entrance of the Smithsonian, the couple noticed that there was someone waiting at the entrance to let them in.

"Dr. and Mrs. Palmer?" the night security guard asked.

"Yes, that's us." Palmer replied.

"Alright, please follow me."

Breana and Palmer followed the security guard to where there was someone else waiting for them.

"Dr. and Mrs. Palmer, this is Freddie; he will be your tour guide tonight."

"Thanks, Bill." Freddie said to his colleague.

Bill returned to the security room as Freddie began the tour with Palmer and Breana. As the tour started, Palmer laced his hand with Breana's.

Meanwhile over in Alexandria, Victoria was pulling into a parking spot at the place where she was meeting her date that night.

"Hello gorgeous."

"Hey, Owen."

Victoria and Owen shared a kiss before they headed into the building to pay for a game of mini golf.

"So, your dad was okay with you going out on a date?" Owen asked.

"He doesn't know about this, Mom was the one who said it was okay. You know my dad doesn't want me to date until I'm forty."

"Well then, let's not waste any time then."

Victoria and Owen started to play mini golf. Breana and Palmer were halfway through their tour when Breana's phone vibrated. A smile came to Breana's face as she saw the picture of her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend on their mini golf date that Victoria had sent.

Enjoy yourselves.

Thanks mom, we are.

Shortly after that, Palmer surprised Breana with a candlelit dinner in the antiques storage room of the Smithsonian.

"You took a page out of Ducky's playbook, didn't you?" Breana asked as she sat down at the table.

"Yeah…" Palmer replied with a bit hesitancy in his voice.

"Don't worry; it's okay, Jimmy."

After that, Palmer and Breana had their romantic dinner.


	20. Chapter 20

Torres had decided that for his and Bishop's date, they were going to a kickboxing/boxing class. When they had gotten to the class, the instructor told everyone to pair up with someone. After that the instructor wanted everyone in the class to introduce themselves to the rest of the class.

"Hi, I'm Ellie."

"Hey, I'm Nick."

"What brings you two to this class?" the instructor asked.

"It's date night for us and Nick chose this for us to do."

Both Bishop and Torres could tell that the others in the class with them had found it quite peculiar that this was a date night for Torres and Bishop.

"We're federal agents."

Once that was squared away, the rest of the class introduced themselves before the instructor moved the class along. The instructor taught the class some moves and then told everyone to practice with their partners.

"Are you ready for this?" Bishop asked Torres.

"Hit me with your best shot."

A cheeky smile came to Bishop's face in that moment as she and Torres got ready to spar with each other for a few rounds. While everyone sparred, the instructor walked around and observed each of the small subgroups. When the instructor got to Bishop and Torres, the instructor was pleased.

An hour and a half later the class was over. The class had dispersed.

"So, what now?"Bishop asked.

"Oh I have a few ideas…"Torres said.

"That's all you ever think about."

Torres just shrugged in response.

"Can we get something to eat first, that class made me work up an appetite."

"You're always hungry."

"Touché."

Bishop and Torres then headed over to a local fast food joint to grab a quick bite. Once they had their food, they ate in the car.

"Your place or mine?" Torres asked.

"Yours, I put my overnight bag in the back of the car when you picked me up."

"Alright, then let's not waste anymore time."

Torres sped off like a bat out of hell…or like Gibbs back in the day when there was a lead on a case. Bishop couldn't help but shake her head at Torres. It wasn't long after that they had arrived at Torres' place. The second they had crossed the threshold of the front door of Torres' apartment, Bishop's overnight bag instantly hit the floor.

Clothing started to fly off at rapid speed.

"Easy, Nick…pace yourself."Bishop playfully teased.

Torres and Bishop then made their way to Torres' bedroom where things quickly escalated. After a couple of rounds in Torres' bed, the two of them laid in each other's arms in bed when they could hear rain starting to fall outside.

"Let's go dance in the rain." Bishop said.

"Really, Ellie?"

"Why not?"

"We just had sex and we have no clothes on…"

"We can put some clothes on and go outside, Nick."

Torres knew full well from past experience that it was better to let Bishop have her way than to argue with her.

"Alright, we'll go dance in the rain together."

Bishop and Torres then slipped out of bed so they could put some clothes on. With that taken care of, Torres and Bishop went outside to dance in the rain. Seeing a smile on Bishop's face as they danced in the rain, made Torres' day a million times better. Little did Torres' know at that point but, Bishop's mind was racing more than it did normally.


	21. Chapter 21

"So where are our seats?" Tali asked after she and Jaxson got passed the security check point at the concert.

"Couple more rows down and we're there."

"How did you get these tickets and the backstage passes after the concert again to see Thomas Rhett?"

"I told you, one of the guys at work got them for himself and his ex to come but just before he could surprise his ex, she broke up with him."

"Pure luck that you happened to be at the right place at the right time."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Shortly after that, Jaxson and Tali found their seats. The opening acts that were on the latest tour that Thomas Rhett had going were taking their turns when it came to performing. When the last performer before Thomas Rhett finished their last song, they introduced Thomas Rhett.

It wasn't long after the introduction that Thomas Rhett started off with his first song.

_Don't even want the attention_

_But yeah, that's all that she's getting_

_Her song is on and she's spinning around, yeah_

_She got me drunk like Corona_

_Heart racing like it's Daytona_

_Ooh, I'm in Heaven, I swear, right now_

_And those eyes can hypnotize_

_Was designed to blow my mind_

_Look what God gave her_

_How perfect He made her_

_She walks in the room_

_It's like He answered my prayers_

_The way that she moves_

_How could anybody blame her?_

_I know she's got haters_

_But it ain't her fault, nah_

_Look what God gave her_

_It's like I heard angels singing_

_Like she came down from the ceiling_

_When she walked in here this evening, I thought, yeah_

_That girl one in seven billion_

_Got everyone in here feeling_

_Like there's a fire in this building, so hot_

_Got a smile on her angel face_

_I know I'll never lose my faith_

_Look what God gave her_

_How perfect He made her_

_She walks in the room_

_It's like He answered my prayers_

_The way that she moves_

_How could anybody blame her?_

_I know she's got haters_

_But it ain't her fault, nah_

_Look what God gave her_

_Got that look in her eyes_

_Swear she fell right out the sky_

_Yeah, I think I've seen the light_

_Every kiss, I could die_

_It's like the heavens opened wide_

_Man, I swear I've seen the light_

_Look what God gave her_

_How perfect He made her_

_She walks in the room_

_It's like He answered my prayers_

_The way that she moves_

_How could anybody blame her?_

_I know she's got haters_

_But it ain't her fault, nah_

_Look what God gave her_

_Uuh, uh_

_UUh, look what God gave her_

_(Look what God gave her)_

_Uuh, uh_

_Oh yeah, look what God gave her._

During the course of the first song that Thomas Rhett did, both Tali and Jaxson sang along just like everyone else did. Jaxson had Tali wrapped up in his arms and quite close during the performance of Look At What God Gave Her.

A couple more songs were done before Thomas Rhett and the band took a break before they started the next set. One of the stadium employees came to get Tali and Jaxson during the break. The stadium employee brought Tali and Jaxson backstage to where Thomas Rhett was spending time with his wife and their kids.

"Thomas, I have the two people that have the backstage passes for tonight's concert." the stadium employee said.

"Let them in, please."

The stadium employee let Tali and Jaxson in.

"Hey, I'm Thomas and this my wife; Lauren." Thomas said.

"Hi, I'm Jaxson and this is my wife; Tali."

It was then that the adults were joined by one of Thomas and Lauren's daughters, who had a gift for Tali.

"Why thank you so much." Tali said.

The little one said thank you and went back to playing with her sister.

"You must have children of your own." Thomas' wife; Lauren said.

"Yes we do, we have four. Our four little rainbow babies."

"How old?"

"They're almost eight month old." Tali said as she pulled up a picture of the quads on her phone to show Thomas and Lauren.

"They're beautiful."

After that, Tali and Jaxson hung out with Thomas Rhett and his family for a while longer before it was time for the show to start up again. One of the next songs that was done was _Life Changes_ and the song had been dedicated to Tali and Jaxson after Thomas heard about their story of Tail's miscarriage and then the quads being the light at the end of the tunnel for Tali.


	22. Chapter 22

The Thomas Rhett concert that Tali and Jaxson went to had come to an end. As they predicted it was super late and they weren't going to wake Jaxson's parents up just to pick the quads up. So, Jaxson and Tali looked for a hotel for the night that was relatively close to where the concert had been. About fifteen minutes after they left the concert venue, Jaxson and Tali found a hotel that was nearby.

Within seconds of arriving at the hotel, Tali and Jaxson were standing at the front desk.

"What can I do for you?" one of the concierges said.

"Yes, we'd like a room for the night." Jaxson replied.

"How many beds?"

"One, please."

"King or Queen size bed?"

"Queen." Tali said.

With that, the concierge did what he needed to do before he handed over two room keys to Tali and Jaxson. Once that was squared away, Tali and Jaxson went up to their room to check it out.

"It's nice."

"It's quaint, Jaxs."

Jaxson just shrugged.

"I'll go grab our overnight bags." Jaxson said.

After Jaxson left to get the overnight bags, Tali washed up before she relaxed on the bed. While she waited for Jaxson to return, Tali shot a text to her parents and to her in laws. Once that was taken care of, Tali got a visit from the other side.

Things are going all over the place with one of your parents' co-workers

"Which one, Aunt Tali?"

Your daughter's namesake… Ellie Bishop

"Do we know what is freaking her out?" Tali asked her aunt.

We haven't heard anything from her.

"Could she be…"

Pregnant?

"Yeah, is there any little one for her and Nick on that side?"

I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary here.

Just like that as Jaxson came back into the room and Tali's Aunt/namesake had left.

"Who were you talking to?" Jaxson asked.

"My Aunt."

Jaxson handed his wife her overnight bag.

"Thanks."

Tali pulled out her pajamas and was starting towards the bedroom.

"You don't have to change in the bathroom."

"I know that."

"Then why don't you change here." Jaxson asked.

"Cause I want to shower before going to bed." Tali replied.

Jaxson nodded as Tali went to shower.

"You sure that you don't want company in there?"

"It wasn't a no…" Tali answered.

Jaxson wasted no time when it came to joining his wife.

Midway through their group shower, Tali turned around to kiss her husband.

"You know if we keep this up, we're going to end up with more babies."

"Fifty – fifty shot on that."

Hours later, Jaxson and Tali were checking out of the hotel. Within seconds, they were in the car and heading to pick up the quads.

* * *

A/N: I was finally able to write a chapter after calming down post the season sixteen finale of our beloved show, but my mind is still blown in regards to that. And yes I decide to give Tali and Jaxson two chapters for their date night. Hope you all enjoy it and thanks for being so patient between chapters.


	23. Chapter 23

"How was the concert?" Rae asked her sister in law as they got ready for Rae and Jai's wedding that afternoon with the rest of Rae's bridesmaids.

Rae had asked Tali to be her matron of honor shortly after getting engaged and of course Tali had accepted. Knowing that it would mean the world to his fiancé, Jai had asked Rae's brothers to be his groomsmen.

"It was good." Tali answered.

"And the hotel…?"

Tali knew full well where her sister in law was going with her line of questions.

"I kept the hotel key."

Rae smiled and laughed a bit as she picked up on Tali referring to the song _Hotel Key _by Old Dominion.

"Of course you did."

"What did she do?" Ella questioned as she joined her sister and sister in law with one of the quads on her hip.

"You're too young to know." Rae replied in tried and true older sister mode.

"I'm eighteen, Rae, not eight."

Just as Rae was about retort her sister's remark, Tali stepped in to avoid any unnecessary drama.

"I kept the hotel key from the hotel Jaxs and I stayed at overnight after the concert we went to."

"Oh. Am I going to be an Aunt again?" Ella asked.

"I was kind of thinking the same thing to be honest with you." Rae commented.

Tali took a beat before she answered her sister in laws so she could alleviate some of the admonishment that had washed over her.

"No, you aren't going to be an Aunt again any time soon; Ella…not unless Rae and Jai put on some Marvin Gaye or Charlie Puth on their wedding night tonight." Tali partially quipped with devious smile on her face.

"Really Tals…"

The Cruz Sisters as they decided to nickname themselves after Tali had married into the family were in rare form. Ella then went to put her niece back in the pack 'n' play where the other three babies were.

Tali then noticed Rae's nerves acting up.

"Rae, what's going on in that head of yours?" Tali asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine, I promise."

"Bullshit." Tali said bluntly.

"Seriously, Tali, I am fine."

"Rae, my parents are federal agents and I basically grew up around a slew of federal agents in all the federal agencies. I can see that your nerves are in overdrive."

"Okay first of, not fair using the things that you learned from your parents and everyone at NCIS on me. Secondly, yeah my nerves are getting the better of me."

Tali nodded as she sat down next to Rae.

"I don't remember you being this nervous when you and Jaxson got married…"

Tali reflected back to her wedding at that moment.

"Oh I was a wreck, I just didn't show it outwardly as much but as we got closer to the ceremony I couldn't hide it anymore…plus I had someone talk to me before I went out for the ceremony."

"Who? Your Mom? Your Dad?" Rae asked.

"God no, Gibbs."

"Well that makes sense, all things considered."

Tali was able to calm Rae down much like Gibbs had with her back when Tali was in Rae's heels.

Shortly afterwards it was time to get the show on the road.

"You look great, Rae. We'll see you out there." Tali said as Alex came to retrieve his daughter to walk her down the aisle.

"Thanks for everything, Tals." Rae said.

Tali nodded before she turned to her father in law.

"She's all yours, Dad."

Alex nodded as he took his daughter's arm in his while Tali went to join Ella and the rest of the bridesmaids to walk down the aisle.


	24. Chapter 24

"You ready for this, kid?" Alex asked as they stood in front of the doors that led to the covered overpass that would bring them to the tent that was set up for the outdoor wedding.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Rae replied.

With that after Tali had taken her spot at the end of the aisle with the rest of the bridesmaids, the officiant, Jai and all of Jai's groomsmen; Rae and Alex started to make their way down the aisle. Rae instantly zeroed in on Jai as Alex thanked the guests for coming to the wedding as they made their way down the aisle.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the officiant asked once Rae and Alex reached the end of the aisle.

"Her mother and I along with her brothers, sister, sister in law, nieces and nephews." Alex responded.

Alex's response to the officiant's question put a smile on everyone's faces. As the officiant started the ceremony, Alex took his seat next to Rose. As Jaxson and Tali were partaking in the wedding ceremony as members of the bridal party, the quads were being looked after by their grandparents; all four of them. Rae had gotten close to Ziva throughout the course of time they had known each other and Tony had become a cool older brother of sorts for Jai, so it was only right that they invited Tony and Ziva to the wedding. Plus they thought that Rose and Alex could use some help with the quads during the wedding festivities.

"Marriage is a journey taken by two people that spans a lifetime..." the officiant said.

It was then that out the corner of their eyes that Rae and Jai could see all the married couples that were in attendance share a loving look with their respective significant others as the held hands while the officiant continued.

After the officiant said his part, he instructed Jai to say his vows. Once Jai had said his vows, it was Rae's turn. With the vows taken care of the wedding rings were exchanged one at a time. Shortly afterwards, Rae and Jai had their first kiss as a married couple. Rae and Jai then proceeded down the aisle after the officiant presented them as husband and wife, they were followed by the bridal party as the bridal party paired up before they headed down the aisle.

The bride, groom went off to another part of the venue for pictures before the bridal party joined them.

"We did it." Rae said when it was just her and Jai.

"Yeah we did."

The photographer that was hired came over to take some pictures of the newlyweds. Once that was taken care of, it was time for the bridal party to join in for the pictures.

A couple of shots were taken and Tali took the chance in between shots to whisper in her sister in law's ear.

"Told you it wouldn't be that bad.".

Rae just shook her head as she saw her brother talking to her husband.

"Welcome to the family, Jai."

"Thanks."

When Rae could catch a glimpse of her husband when she had stepped away from him to take pictures with her bridesmaids and Tali, she could tell that her new husband wanted to fast forward to that night.

"We'll get there soon, babe; I promise." Rae said when she was back at Jai's side.

Following the picture session; the bride and groom headed towards the car that was going to take the to their reception while the bridal party made their way to the reception just like the guests had. Tali and Jaxson went to find their respective parents along with their kids.

"Thank you for watching them during the ceremony and the pictures." Tali said.

"It was our pleasure."

"They were little angels." Rose said in response after Ziva answered.

"Okay, okay; can we go to the reception yet?" Tony asked.

There was a pause in the conversation.

"I swear its like I have four children myself sometimes."

"True, Ima; you should be use to Aba's antics by now." Tali commented as they all headed to the reception.


	25. Chapter 25

Once everyone was at the reception, and those who could in vibe did so; it was time for Jai and Rae's first dance as husband and wife. After their first dance, the best man and the maid of honor to give their toasts. Now, Rae and Jai had asked Tali prior to the wedding to sing the song that they were going to dance together. They had told her the song they wanted and had gotten the sheet music to her weeks ahead of the wedding so Tali could familiarize herself with the song. Rae had learned back when she had first met Tali when Jaxson had started dating Tali that Tali had inherited Ziva's songstress side. Albeit Tali never had to go undercover for Mossad like Ziva had to that one time that Ziva had posed as lounge singer in the Middle East after Vance had broken up Gibbs' team following Jenny's death.

The song that Rae and Jai had chosen was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri; and of course it was the version that was used in one of the Twilight movie. As Tali went over the song, she had asked her sister in law and Jai if it was alright for her to say a few words when she got up to the microphone before she started the song. Rae and Jai were more than okay with it.

"On behalf of the bride and groom, we would like to invite the matron of honor and the happy couple's sister in law; Tali DiNozzo – Cruz as she sings the first dance song for our couple." The lead singer of the band said.

Tali made her way to the stage.

"Hello everyone, as it was mentioned I am Tali DiNozzo – Cruz; also known as the matron of honor and the sister in law. It's an absolute honor to be the matron of honor for these two. Now it's safe to assume that the best man and the maid of honor have some embarrassing and horrifying stories to share about the couple when they give their toasts in a while, I sadly don't at the moment but I am sure by the time Rae and Jai hit their fifth anniversary; I have a few stories up my sleeves. All I can offer now is well wishes and a wish of years of happiness for the couple."

With that said, Tali blew a kiss to the bride and groom as the band started to play behind her. Rae and Jai nodded their appreciation to Tali. A smile came to Tali's face as she started to sing as Rae and Jai took their places on the dance floor.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

"She gets that from you." Tony whispered in Ziva's ear.

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

As Tali took a quick break in between the song's verses, the band's lead singer spoke again, inviting the guests that were in love to join the bride and groom on the dance floor. Tali took the microphone from the stand and signaled Jaxson to meet her on the dance floor. Jaxson left the quads in the capable hands of his recently divorced Aunt and her ex-husband. Jaxson took his wife into his arms as Tali resumed singing.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_"They remind me of us." Ziva said._

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Once Tali had finished the song, Rae and Jai found her so they could thank her. The reception then continued on.


	26. Chapter 26

One lazy Sunday morning; just after breakfast and a while before lunch, Tali, Jaxson and the quads were enjoying their Sunday. The quads were old enough at this point to sit up on their own and make their way around either by crawling or walking. As Tali and Jaxson were cuddle up on the couch keeping a watchful eye on the quads as the quads played, Jaxson had gotten a text message from his sister who was on her honeymoon over in Europe with her new husband.

"Rae wants to know what souvenirs to bring home from Europe for the quads?" Jaxson said.

"Isn't she suppose to be eating the great cuisine of Europe, seeing all the sights over there with Jai and rarely leaving their hotel room? I mean she is on her honeymoon, right?"

"Not everyone has the same honeymoon we had, Tals…"

The memory of their honeymoon brought back fond memories of their various activities, nocturnal ones included; but it also brought back a not so happy memory. Tali's pregnancy before the quads that eventually led to the miscarriage. Jaxson saw the look on his wife's face and knew that he had to get her mind on something else.

"So, what do I tell Rae to get? They or at least she maybe hitting up the various shops in whatever country they are in at the moment…."

"They should get some sort of toy for the quads. Dolls for the girls and maybe a soccer ball for the boys."

"Sounds good, I'll let her know."

As Jaxson replied to his sister who was hours ahead of them time wise, Tali escaped back into her thoughts as she watched the quads play. The quads were growing up fast. It was then as Tali watched the kids that it had dawned on her that they had never been out of the country, they had been to DC and to New Orleans whenever the whole family went to visit the extend family, but the quads had never been to Israel; more specifically been to Tel Aviv. Tali wanted more than anything at this point for her kids to see where she had spent the first few years of her life with Ziva, she wanted the quads to see where Ziva was from before they thought that she was from America. Tali wanted her kids to know all of their heritage even the insane and quirky Israeli side.

"Alright, Rae knows what to get for the kids. What's going on in that head of yours now; babe?" Jaxson asked.

"Israel."

"What about it?"

"I want to take the quads to Israel, to Tel Aviv for them to know about that part of their heritage."

"Okay, I get where you're coming from with this and all; but didn't that farmhouse you lived in with your mom get reduced to smithereens from the mortar attack that Trent Kort enable?" Jaxson asked.

"Yes, that bastard did destroy the farmhouse but there is still a lot of other things over there beside the farmhouse that will tell the kids about their Israeli heritage." Tali said angrily.

"Okay; then we will be heading to Tel Aviv, Israel." Jaxson said trying to diffuse things before the quads noticed.

"Good, I'll make the reservations."

"Do you have to tell your mother that we're going or do you have to notify Mossad?" Jaxson asked.

"Screw Mossad, and Mom will be okay with us going whether she knows or not."

Jaxson nodded. A while later after Tali did what she had to do for the trip overseas, she saw that there was something on her husband's mind.

"What's going on in that head of yours, bae?" Tali asked.

Jaxson smiled at the turned of the proverbial tide.

"Mom, just text me to say that they can't get anyone to officiate Cash and Declan's wedding. And that's after their venue fell through due to a plumbing issue."

"Oh that's easy to fix…"

"How? Their wedding is only eight weeks away."

"Relocate the wedding to Gibbs and Jenny's backyard for one. Then Jimmy can officiate like he officiated Tim and Delilah's wedding."

It was then that the smile returned Jaxson's face as he thanked Tali for the solution before he clued his mom in so she could tell Cash and Declan and that smile as it returned made a world of difference for Tali.


	27. Chapter 27

As she usually did on Sundays, Tali face-timed with her family back in Washington DC. Tali had just gotten out of the shower a few minutes before she planned to FaceTime her family. Prior to her impending call to her family back home, Tali took a shower and Jaxson had put the quads down for their afternoon nap.

"Are you calling your family?" Jaxson asked.

"Yeah, as soon as I dial them up on here." Tali said as she held up her iPad.

"Okay, sounds good."

"You seem like you want to ask me something, Jaxs." Tali said.

"I was planning on making lunch, did you want anything?"

"Yeah, I'll have whatever you're having."

With that taken care of, Tali launched the FaceTime app on her iPad. The FaceTime call rang a couple of times before it was answered on the other end.

"Bonjour, Tali. Comment vas-tu? Comment ça va? Comment est mon gendre et mes petits-enfants?" Ziva asked when she had answered the FaceTime call.

"I am good, Ima. Everything here is good. Jaxson and the quads are good too, Jaxson is making lunch for the two of us and the quads are taking their afternoon nap. Why are you speaking in French?"

"Your Dad has some of his buddies from college over to watch the Ohio State game."

Both Tali and Ziva were sporting a messy/scrunched hairstyle that day which only furthered their mother/daughter doppelgänger thing.

"And you don't want them to overhear what you're saying." Tali finished.

"Oui, ma chérie."

"Well if the game is on, I highly doubt they're listening; Ima."

Tali and Ziva talked for a while. Tony and AJ peeked in during the FaceTime call to say hello to Tali. Even at one point during the FaceTime call, one of Tony's college buddies came into the room that Ziva had taken the FaceTime call in. Tony's Ohio State buddy got what he needed and returned to the living room. After seeing that Tali was Ziva's mini me, Tony spoke before he thought things out.

"Damn Tony, you never said that your daughter was a knock out like Ziva."

Tali saw a wild flash of anger and protectiveness in Ziva's eyes.

"Mom…"

"Tali, you are my daughter and I am not going to let anyone disrespect you like that."

"And neither will Aba, just give him a few minutes."

Just as Tali had said, Tony stepped in before Ziva could.

"What did I tell you, Ima…"

Once that was squared away, Tony's buddy apologized and things went back to what they had been before the incident. Tali then told Ziva about her plan to go to Israel/Tel Aviv with Jaxson and the quads.

"Yes you did." Ziva said.

"Now where were we?"

"You were saying that you wanted to take the quads over to Israel…"

"Yeah, I want to take them over there so they know about that part of their heritage. I want them to see where you and I were both born." Tali answered.

"I get that, Tali; but…"

"But what Ima. They need to know this part of their heritage."

"Tali, I understand where you're coming from more than you know."

It was in that moment that Tali knew what her mother was saying.

"I know that you and Aba waited until AJ was old enough to fully appreciate everything that Israel and Tel Aviv has to offer, but I don't want to wait."

It was then that, Tony came into the room that Ziva was in.

"Sorry for that remark that my college buddy made."

Ziva and Tali accepted the apology.

"Just call this debate of yours, a draw since you're both stubborn ladies."

"I suggest that you rejoin your friends and our son." Ziva suggested.

Tony left the room and Ziva finished up the call with Tali.

"Take it easy on Aba, Ima." Tali said before she hung up.

"We'll see."


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: So sorry it's been so long since my last chapter post. I lacked ideas for this chapter since I last posted and only came upon one with the help of torontosun. I have also been kind of preoccupied with real life and new books of that have come out over the last few months. Thank you for your patiences and I will try to be better with posting chapters in the future.

* * *

A few days before the Fourth of July, the finishing touches were happening for Cash and Declan's wedding. Cash and Declan were getting married over the holiday weekend. Rae and Jai had recently returned from their world wide honeymoon just in time for the next wedding. Prior to everyone converging on Gibbs and Jenny's for the wedding, Rae and Jai had dropped by to give their nieces and nephews the gifts they had gotten for them while they were on their honeymoon. Tali noticed that her sister in law was playing things close to the vest when it came to the honeymoon during Rae and Jai's visit, only sharing the Disney version of what happened on their honeymoon. At one point, Tali had excused herself to refresh everyone's drinks and had asked Jaxson to help her.

"Guess we'll keep an eye on the quads…" Rae commented as her sister in law and brother left the room.

"Look at it this way, Rae; it will give us some practice…"

It was in that moment that Rae hoped that Tali and Jaxson didn't hear Jai as she shushed her husband.

"Relax, hun; they didn't hear me. Besides, I think they already suspect considering the fact that Tali was raised by federal agents." Jai said.

Meanwhile over in the kitchen, the drinks were being refreshed.

"There is something going on with them." Tali said.

"Yeah; its called being newlyweds, babe. Remember what that is?"

"Cute Jaxs and yes I do. It more than just being newlyweds."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. You don't always have to jump to conclusions."

"Let me ask you this… Do you remember what we did on our honeymoon for the most part of it?"

Jaxson pondered that moment as he purposefully drew things out. With one look from Tali, Jaxson knew it was time to answer.

"Yeah, I remember our honeymoon."

"Now what is the one thing that your sister isn't mentioning…"

"Because we're in mixed company." Jaxson said.

"Okay whatever, but you can't deny the fact that she is glowing and its not the newlywed glow."

"You think that Rae is pregnant." Jaxson said as he and Tali started to leave the kitchen with the refreshed drinks.

"It wouldn't be the first time a newlywed couple came back from their honeymoon expecting a baby and it definitely won't be the last time either." Tali whispered.

With one look at her sister in law and brother, Rae had all the confirmation she needed.

"I told you they knew." Rae whispered to Jai as Tali and Jaxson handed them their drinks.

There was an awkward silence in the room between the couples as the quads played with their new toys. A couple of cleared throats and sips of drinks later, the decision to let the proverbial cat out of the bag came.

"Alright, it's pretty clear that you guys already suspect what we're about to tell you so we may as well tell you." Rae said.

"Tell us what, sis?"

"You know perfectly well what, bro." Rae said with an oh come on look to go with what she had just said.

"Tali even knows." Jai chimed in.

"Yeah, Tali knows so stop play coy; Jax. It never worked for you."

Tali couldn't help but laugh at her sister in law's bluntness even if it was at Jaxson's expense.

"Sorry, babe; she's funny." Tali quipped.

"We are expecting." Rae said.

In an instant congratulations erupted in the living room that somewhat startled the quads.

"When are you due?"

"The week of Mother's Day next year." Rae said.

"Well its something to definitely look forward to, I am happy for you sis. Happy for both of you." Jaxson said.

"Well you should be, Uncle Jaxs." Tali said playfully.

"If you say so, Aunt Tals" Jaxson quipped.

With that, the evening continued before they all went to the rehearsal for Cash and Declan's wedding.


	29. Chapter 29

When it came to the holiday festivities and the wedding; Kelly came down from Ohio with her family and they opted to stay at the Addams House Hotel. On the way into the Addams House Hotel, one of the hotel staff member, by the name of Mikael; had caught Sawyer's eye and it seemed like she had catch the hotel staff member's eye too. As her parents checked in and Zayn had gone to check out the small 24 hour hotel store, Sawyer listened to hear what the hotel rooms they were in before she wrote it down.

_Sawyer Paxton, Room 323._

_Come on up when you want some. I'll be waiting…_

Sawyer quickly slipped the note to the Addams House Hotel staff member that who was working the valet stand that day. It was quite obvious that a spark of hope came to the valet's eyes when he took the note from Sawyer. Once Sawyer was back inside the hotel, the valet opened the note up and read it.

"So, are you going to hit that?" a colleague of the Mikael's had asked as they waited for a guest to pull up.

"I'm thinking of it, bro." Mikael answered.

"That's good."

Meanwhile on the third floor of the Addams House Hotel; Zayn was getting ready for the barbecue at Jenny and Gibbs.

"You know we have that barbecue at Jenny and Gibbs'…" Zayn said.

"Yeah Z, I know."

"Then why aren't you getting ready? Mom and Dad said to be downstairs in ten minutes."

"I want to shower and freshen up some before the barbecue since we've been on a plane for most of the day. Ten minutes isn't enough time to do that."

"Okay…then how are you getting to Jenny and Gibbs'?" Zayn questioned.

"Uber or Lyft."

"Okay."

With that, Zayn put his Converse on and made his way to meet their parents on the main floor of the Addams House Hotel as Sawyer went through the motions of getting ready to shower. Zayn let Sawyer know he was going and that he'd see her at the barbecue. On their way out of the Addams House, Mikael saw Zayn and his parents step out of the hotel as the other valet went to retrieve their car. Once the second valet got back he could tell that his colleague was jumping out of his skin. As soon as the coast was clear the valet that Sawyer had handed the note to earlier fist bumped his colleague and made his way into the hotel.

"Go get it, bro."

One elevator ride later, Mikael was walking down the hallway looking for room 323. It hadn't taken Mikael long to find room 323. Mikael knocked on the door and waited for Sawyer to answer.

"Mikael?" Sawyer asked as she opened the door.

Mikael was speechless the second Sawyer opened the door to the room in nothing but a thong from the Pink collection of Victoria's Secret. Sawyer appreciated the look on Mikael's face. In the back of Mikael's mind, he knew it wasn't everyday that a beautiful girl like Sawyer came to the Addams House Hotel; let alone a girl answering the door of their room like Sawyer had.

"Wow." Mikael managed to say after a moment or two of just starting at Sawyer.

If the look on Mikael's face hadn't tipped Sawyer off that Mikael, then way his unit had responded definitely had.

"Good to know that you like what you see." Sawyer commented.

"I'm quite pleased."

"Well then, let's take this inside." Sawyer said as she led Mikael into the room she was sharing with her brother.

Once Mikael was in the hotel room, Sawyer initiated things physically between her and Mikael when she kissed him and started to unbutton the vest that Mikael was wearing as apart of his valet uniform. The sight of Mikael's tanned torso had upped the ante so to speak for Sawyer. There was no question when it came to where Mikael was in the arousal department and if Sawyer needed any confirmation, she got it when she had pushed Mikael down on the nearest bed after Mikael was now in nothing but his boxers. Mikael only got more excited when Sawyer straddled him and his unit as she glided back and forth on it.

Things escalated quite quickly between Sawyer and Mikael as the kissed passionately with their bodies touching at every possible place they could. Sawyer had her hands in Mikael's hair as Mikael had one hand on one of Sawyer's breasts and the other on her butt. The two of them took a momentary break to take their last pieces of clothing off. Mikael was hard and all set to go at that point.

"You ready?" Sawyer asked playfully.

"What do you think?"

"You definitely are."

"Protection or no protection?" Mikael asked.

"No protection."

With that, Mikael put his unit in Sawyer after he flipped them around so that Sawyer was the one laying on the bed.

"Harder, harder, faster. Right there, keep going." Sawyer said in between moans of pleasure.

"As you wish, belle déesse." Mikael said.

"Merci beaucoup, mon cher."

Mikael kept thrusting inside of Sawyer and they'd kept going until they both climaxed. Once they were done, Sawyer and Mikael laid in bed together with the bedding barely covering them.

"That was…" Mikael started to say.

"That was perfection."

"And you speak French. Is there anything you don't know or do?"

"No not really."

"When do you leave? "

"Monday morning."

"Okay, want to go again?" Mikael asked as he started to slide a hand up Sawyer's thigh.

"Yes, give it to me…now."

After their second tryst, Mikael and Sawyer swapped cell phone numbers as they got dressed, which was a task in of itself since they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

"Let me know if you want more of this before you leave." Mikael said as he left.

"I will."

It was after that last bit between Sawyer and Mikael, Sawyer showered and dried her hair before she called for an Uber to take her to the barbecue. On her way out of the Addams House Hotel, her eyes met Mikael's and she gave him a seductive wink as the Uber pulled up. Sawyer was at the barbecue within minutes. Shortly after arriving at the barbecue, Sawyer checked in with her parents, Jenny and Gibbs before she got herself some soda to drink. With the soda in hand, Sawyer went over to the shade that was provided by one of the trees in the backyard.

_You were beyond amazing today. Can't wait for the next tim, my femme fatale._

Just as Sawyer was about to answer Mikael, she was joined by Tali.

"So how was it?" Tali quietly asked her niece.

"How was what?"

"Your nooner, your bouts of sheet music with the valet at the Addams House…"

Sawyer was completely dumbstruck by the fact that her Aunt Tali knew what she had been doing prior to arriving at the barbecue.

"Who told you?" Sawyer managed to say.

In the back of Sawyer's mind she knew it either had to be Franks or her Grandma Kate due to the euphemisms that Tali had used.

"Sorry that's classified information. All I can say is that my source didn't watch when you slept with the valet."

"Great. Just don't tell anyone." Sawyer said.

"I promise, this stays between us."


	30. Chapter 30

That night after the barbecue, Sawyer was up late texting Mikael even though she had to be up early for Cash and Declan's wedding.

_So, what was this whole thing between us? Just a one and done hook-up?_

Sawyer laid in bed as she read and re-read the text from Mikael. She didn't know what to say back to Mikael. All the thing between her and Mikael was supposed to be was a hook up. Sawyer was only in DC for the wedding and to her see her extended family, Sawyer had a life waiting for her back home.

_Sawyer?_

It was clear that Mikael was getting impatient and he wanted an answer. Sawyer turned to see if Zayn was asleep in the next bed before she looked up at the ceiling.

"What do I do?" Sawyer asked as she sought out advice from her loved ones on the other side.

Before she knew it, she was joined in the room by Kate. Sawyer was completely flabbergasted.

"I thought you couldn't come through like this. Doesn't Gibbs or Tali have to be around for you and the others to make contact?" Sawyer questioned.

"We can do whatever we want for the most part." Kate answered.

Sawyer nodded as Zayn muttered something half asleep to Sawyer.

"Now let's get why I am here, so you can give Mikael an answer and go to bed." Kate said.

After that, Kate talked things over with her granddaughter.

"Okay, thanks GiGi." Sawyer said after her talk with Kate.

Ever since she was little, Sawyer had called Kate GiGi and that came in handy when she had met Ziva all those years ago. Kate then returned to the otherside and Sawyer was kind of relieved that she didn't get the Catholic guilt trip from Kate.

_Sawyer, are you there?_

Sawyer saw the text from Mikael.

_Yes, I am still here._

_So, what's the answer?_

_Well originally it wasn't going to be anything more than a hook up while I am here in DC._

_But...?_

_But after today, I want to have more fun._

_Good. _

With that, Sawyer turned in for the night.

By the time that Sawyer woke up the next morning, Zayn was ready to go to the wedding.

"You better hurry up, sis."

"What time is it?" Sawyer asked still more sleepy than awake.

"It's nearly time to leave for Cash and Declan's wedding."

"SHIT!" Sawyer said as she sprung out of bed.

As Sawyer scrambled to get things together, her phone buzzed when a text came in.

"Who's Mikael?" Zayn called to his sister who was in the adjoining bathroom.

"I'll tell you who Mikael is if you tell me who is Bronx?"

Zayn wasn't ready to reveal who Bronx was to him so he let the whole thing go.

"Will you stop standing there and get me coffee and something quick to eat?"

"Okay."

With all of that, Sawyer was able to get ready and she went with her family to the wedding. On the way out to the car, Mikael grabbed Sawyer's butt to get her attention and the two of the shared a look. Once they were away from the Addams House Hotel, Sawyer got a text

_You look like you stepped out of a magazine._

_Thanks._

_See you after the wedding?_

_Maybe… _

_Tease._

_I know._


	31. Chapter 31

Weeks had passed since Sawyer's escapades in DC as well as Declan and Cash's wedding. Sawyer had been feeling a bit off for what seemed like weeks now, or at the very least since Mikael's last visit. For some reason, Sawyer just couldn't shake the constant fatigue and nausea along with the cravings and aversions to certain foods. In the back of her mind, Sawyer he'd her suspicions as to what was causing all the issues she was having but she wanted to be sure before she jumped to any sort of conclusions. So when her family was off doing other things, Sawyer snuck out of the house and made her way down to the local corner store where she grabbed what she had gone to store for off of the shelf. After she had paid for it, Sawyer went to the store's ladies' room to take the test and wait for the results.

After the results came in, there was a look of complete and utter shock on Sawyer's face when she read the test results. To say that Sawyer was torn was a complete understatement to say the least.

Pregnant, it's says PREGNANT. WHAT THE HELL I AM I GOING TO DO?!

Sawyer's mind was racing. When she was finally able to settle herself, Sawyer stuck the pregnancy test back in it's box and shoved it all in her purse as she left the corner store. As Sawyer made her way home she knew that she couldn't let on when it came to what was going on in her mind when she got home. She wasn't ready to be interrogated by her parents. At some point, Sawyer had to tell Mikael and she had to do that before the baby came. It was in that moment as she got closer and closer to her childhood home that Sawyer decided not to go home right away as she pulled her phone out to get an Uber. After the Uber driver picked her up and started to the intended destination, Sawyer sent a text to someone she knew she could confide in when it came to the baby.

Can you meet me at Memorial Bench in the park? Something happened and I have to tell someone.

Once the text was sent, Sawyer waited for a response as she watched the outside world pass by her.

Yeah, I can meet you. I'll be there in ten minutes.

After reading the response, Sawyer sent her own response minutes of sending her response text, the Uber she had ordered had pulled into the drop off lane at the local park, Sawyer took care of what she needed to in regards to the ride with the Uber driver before she headed over to the Memorial Bench that she had mentioned in her previous text. Sawyer had only been waiting for a little while before she was joined by the person she had been texting on the ride over.

"So, what's going on?"

"I know you're here on NCIS business, but I am at a loss after this…" Sawyer said as she revealed the positive pregnancy test to her companion.

There was silence between the two ladies as they sat on the park bench.

"You're pregnant. When? How? I know how. You're barely out of your teenage years."

"Ellie, I know you are shocked; I am too and I am the one going through this. I got a hold of you because I thought you would be the one that would freak out as much as Mom, Aunt Tali and the others." Sawyer said.

"Oh okay, this just surprised me that's all." Bishop replied.

"I don't know what I am going to do, Ellie. Mom and Dad are going to freak out, they'll likely kick me out and disown me. God only knows what Mikael is going to say and do…"

"Your parents aren't going to kick you out or disown you. And as for Mikael, you don't know how he'll react until you tell him."

"You seem so sure of all of this."

"It's just having some faith in people, Sawyer."

With that, Bishop reassured Sawyer some more before the two of them parted ways.

"Congrats Sawyer, you're going to be a great mom. And good luck." Bishop said before she got too far away.

"Thank you."

Sawyer then had to decide who she was going to tell first, her family or her boyfriend.


	32. Chapter 32

In a few hours it would be the quads' first birthday and over the past few months, Tali and Jaxson had a hard time coming up with a party theme for the party. All they knew was that they wanted to keep the party on the small side as far as guests went so that the quads weren't overwhelmed. As Tali put together the last of the Mickey and Minnie Mouse table top decorations, she thought back to all the party theme ideas that she batted around with Jaxson in the months, days and weeks leading up to the quads' first birthday.

_How about a fairytale, princes and princesses party?_

_Or race cars and baby animals?_

_There's baby farm animals._

_We could do a Paw Patrol party._

_Or a Barney the Dinosaur and friends party._

_Winnie the Pooh and the Hundred Acre Woods._

_Bambi and Friends._

_Mickey and Minnie Mouse…_

Of course thinking of the party themes and planning the party also reminded Tali of the roller coaster ride that they had been on just to have the quads.

"So babe, remind me again who is coming to the party tomorrow?" Jaxson said snapping Tali out of her reverie.

"My parents, AJ, Kelly and her family…"

"Okay."

"Your parents and siblings along with Jai and Declan…"

"Okay so we're up to fifteen guests so far." Jaxson said as he kept a mental count going.

"Jen, Jethro and the twins…"

"Nineteen."

"Delilah, Tim and the twins."

"Twenty-three guests…"

"Leon, Jack, Nick and Ellie…"

"Up to twenty-seven now."

"Jimmy, Breana and Victoria."

"An even thirty. Any other guests?" Jaxson asked.

Tali knew exactly what her husband was getting at with his question.

"That was subtle." Tali commented.

"Tals…"

"As far as I know the only people coming to the party from over there are Ducky, Nonno Tony, Savta Rivka and Dodah Tali."

"No Eli and Ari?"

"At this point, no. I gave up trying to figure the two of them out years ago."

With that, Tali moved onto making sure there was enough Mickey and Minnie Mouse ears for everyone at the party while Jaxson brewed some of Ducky's special reserved tea that had been left behind in autopsy and his office at NCIS.

"Did the shirts that I ordered online for us and the quads to wear tomorrow come yet, bae?" Tali asked.

"Yeah, they were delivered this afternoon."

"Where are they?"

"On the chaise lounge at the end of our bed."

Tali went to get the box and bring it back to the room she had been in. Once she was back in the main living area of their home, Tali pulled out all six of the grey colored tops to look over them.

_Mommy of the Birthday Boys & Girls._

_Daddy of the Birthday Boys & Girls._

_Rowan Jude's 1st Birthday_

_Ellie Brynn's 1st Birthday _

_Elijah Levi's 1st Birthday_

_Taylor Jennifer's 1st Birthday_

Each of the shirts had their respective mouse ears with the sayings, Minnie Mouse ears for Tali, Ellie and Taylor. Mickey Mouse ears for Jaxson, Rowan and Elijah.

"Hopefully the kids' tops stay mess free long enough for pictures tomorrow." Jaxson said as he set a coffee mug of tea down on the island counter for Tali.

"Bae, they are toddlers now; the messy years are just starting."

With that, Tali and Jaxson settled down in their living room with their mugs of Ducky's special reserve tea and Taylor Swift's London Boy playing softly over the Echo Dot that they had sitting on one of the end table.

_You know I love a London boy_

_I enjoy walking Camden Market in the afternoon_

_He likes my American smile_

_Like a child when our eyes meet, darling, I fancy you_

_Took me back to Highgate, met all of his best mates_

_So I guess all the rumors are true_

_You know I love a London boy_

_Boy, I fancy you (ooh)_

_And now I love high tea, stories from uni, and the West End_

_You can find me in the pub, we are watching rugby with his school friends_

_Show me a gray sky, a rainy cab ride_

_Babe, don't threaten me with a good time_

_They say home is where the heart is_

_But God, I love the English_

_You know I love a London boy_

_I enjoy nights in Brixton, Shoreditch in the afternoon_

_He likes my American smile_

_Like a child when our eyes meet, darling, I fancy you_

_Took me back to Highgate, met all of his best mates_

_So I guess all the rumors are true_

_You know I love a London boy_

_Boy, I fancy you_

"I do love a London boy…" Tali said to Jaxson with that glint in her green eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

The following day, guests were arriving for the quads' first birthday. With the last minute guest addition the night before when Abby rsvp-ed, things were in full swing. Jenny, Gibbs and their twins. JJ and Annie found the mouse ears on one of the tables that had been set up. Within seconds, they both had a pair of ears and were joining the party festivities as their parents had gotten to the mouse ear table.

"Mouse ears, really? They went with Mickey and Minnie Mouse for the birthday party theme." Gibbs questioned as he held up a pair of Mickey Mouse ears.

"Oh come on, Jethro. It's cute and perfect for the quads." Jenny said as she took the Mickey Mouse ears from Gibbs and put them on his head for him.

It was then after the Mickey Mouse ears were on his head that Gibbs had that _How ridiculous do I look in these_ kind of look on his face. And like she had always been able to, Jenny read Gibbs' mind.

"You don't look ridiculous at all Jethro, besides its for the quads. And as we both know; the quads like Tali, AJ, Tony and Ziva mean the world to you."

Gibbs just made a face as Jenny put her Minnie Mouse ears and they joined the festivities. Once Abby saw Gibbs, she wasted no time in getting over to him to say hi. As Abby hugged Gibbs, Jenny couldn't help but smile. Ziva came up to stand beside her friend, former partner and former boss.

"Even with a whole different team and time changing everything, that is the one thing that will never change." Jenny said as she and Ziva watched Gibbs and Abby.

"She will always be the favorite." Ziva said with a smile.

"That she will be."

"Who will be what?" Tony asked as he joined his wife and Jenny.

"Abby being Jethro's favorite, Tony."

After that Jenny and Gibbs found their kids before they went to see the four guests of honor. With the festivities in full swing for the next few hours, everyone enjoyed themselves and the quads soldiered on as best as four one year olds can. Of course there was times when one or more than one of the quads got fussy or one of them did something to upset his/her sibling from time to time during the course of the party.

"I think it's time we do the cake for the guests and the individual smash cakes for the quads." Tali said to Jaxson.

"That was exactly what I was thinking." Jaxson replied as he saw Rowan take a toy that Elijah was playing with in the pack 'n' play that they had been in with their sisters.

"You guys need help?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes, we do." Tali answered her niece.

Tali then directed her niece to pick up one of the quads to put in one of the high chairs as she, Ziva and Jenny did the same. Abby, Jack and Bishop went into the house to get the quads' smash cakes.

"Can we get everyone to gather around to sing Happy Birthday to the quads, please." Jaxson said trying wrangle the guests in.

Both Tali and Gibbs saw Jaxson struggling, so they aided him to wrangle the guests. Gibbs whistled as Tali went up a couple of octaves verbally.

"Can you all gather around to sing Happy Birthday to my kids…"

Jaxson cleared his throat to correct his wife.

"Sorry, Jaxs; Freudian slip. Can you all gather around to sing Happy Birthday to OUR kids before they have a complete meltdown."

The guests smiled as they gathered around and started to sing.

_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday Rowan, Ellie, Elijah and Taylor. Happy Birthday to you._

Once the singing was done the quads dug into their respective smash cake and icing all over the faces of the quads, everyone seized the opportunity to snap a couple of pictures before the quads were each scooped up out of their high chairs to be washed up.


	34. Chapter 34

Happy Season Seventeen of NCIS premiere day, everyone!

* * *

By the time the birthday party for the quads was over, Jaxson and Tali made dinner for their little family of six before they bathed the quads and put them to bed for the night. Over dinner; the quads ate their dinners, Tali and Jaxson talked about everything from that day to how Rae was doing with her pregnancy to Sawyer's own experience with pregnancy. When the quads started to play with their food, Tali and Jaxson decided that it was time to get them ready for bed. Of course with four precocious one year olds things took a bit longer. After the quads were finally fast asleep, Tali and Jaxson settled down on the living room couch to unwind before they turned in for the night.

Jaxson could see in the reflection of the dark tv screen that there was something on Tali's mind. Part of Jaxson wanted to know what was going on in Tali's head, but the other part of him had an idea of what was on Tali's mind.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, my love?" Jaxson asked.

"Oh not much really." Tali responded.

Jaxson knew that wasn't the case and gave his wife a look.

"Okay, okay; relax the look."

"What are you thinking about?" Jaxson tried again.

"I was just thinking of the quads being a year old now, the arrival of Rae and Jai's baby, then of course the arrival of Sawyer and Mikael's baby."

Jaxson knew where this was going.

"Let me guess, you want to have another baby…"

"Yeah kind of. Is that crazy?" Tali asked.

"No it's not crazy. I was kind of somewhat thinking of it too."

"So what do we do?" Tali asked.

There was a bout of silence between the couple as Jaxson decided what to say in response to Tali's query.

"We can start trying…"

"Five kids under the age of three won't be too much?" Tali questioned.

"It probably will be, but we can handle it and we do have our extended families that can help us out like they did with the quads." Jaxson replied.

"Okay. When did you want to start trying?"

"Not tonight, I am too tired after today."

Tali nodded as the two of them got up from the couch and headed into their master bedroom. The two of them got ready for bed and slipped into bed on their respective sides. Just as they were about to put a sleep timer on their bedroom tv, Jaxson got a text message from his sister.

_Sorry to message you and Tali so late little bro, but we didn't get to tell you our news at the quads' party today. Jai and I found out the baby's gender today. We wanted to let you both know that we're having a boy._

"Who text you?" Tali asked.

"Rae."

"What did she say…"

"Apparently they found out today prior to the quads' party, the gender of their baby." Jaxson said burying the lead so to speak.

"Okay, so what are they having?"

"Rae said that they're having a boy."

"Did she say anything about the baby's name?" Tali asked.

"No, but I am sure that you'll find out from her; one way or another." Jaxson answered.

"I probably will."

As Tali commented, the wheels were already spinning her head as she tried to figure out a way to find out what her nephew's name was going to be.

"Put the planning to rest for now, Tals. It's time to get some shut eye."

"You know me too well, babe.

"Well after all this time, I should."

Tali and Jaxson then fell asleep, Tali had laid her head on Jaxson's bare chest and closed her green eyes as she fell asleep to sound of Jaxson's heartbeat.


	35. Chapter 35

A number of days later after the quads' birthday and everything else, Jaxson watched his wife go from one end of their bedroom to the other end and then into their bathroom as she got ready to meet up with Rae. Jaxson was sitting at the kitchen island counter where he had a good vantage point to see what the quads were doing as they played in the living room and to see Tali in the bedroom. When Tali came to the doorway of their bedroom in nothing but a pair of low rise ripped jeans and a strapless bra on, Jaxson nearly lost it.

"Good to know that I can still take your breath away…" Tali commented.

"Ah yeah, you always have since the day we met."

A smile came to Tali's face as she remembered the day that Jaxson just mentioned, it seemed like a lifetime ago that they had met on the Ohio State campus for the guided campus tour.

"What did you need, hun?" Jaxson asked.

"I know you went out to get us coffee before; I was just wondering how warm or cold it was outside…" Tali replied.

There was a pause in the conversation briefly.

"Why don't you come over here and I'll tell you."

Tali knew full well what Jaxson was angling for and even though she didn't have much time left before she had to meet her sister in law, Tali couldn't help herself when it came to her husband. They may have been married for years, but the honeymoon phase was still going strong for Tali and Jaxson. One kiss between Jaxson and Tali quickly escalated into a late morning/early afternoon make out session that was interrupted by the sound of one of the quads crying at the top of their lungs.

"Go finish getting ready, I've got the kids."

Jaxson watched as Tali sauntered off back to their bedroom.

"I know what you're thinking, babe and thank you."

It was as Jaxson went to console their child that was crying, that he wondered how in the world Tali knew that he had been thinking of how quickly she had lost all the pregnancy weight she had gained when she was pregnant with the quads.

A little while later, Tali was all set to go meet Rae as she grabbed her keys and her purse on her way out. After kissing each of the quads goodbye on the top of their heads, Tali turned to Jaxson to say goodbye to him with a kiss. Just as the goodbye kiss was turning into more, Tali pulled away.

"Tease." Jaxson said as he quickly grab the nearby dish towel to toss on his lap.

"Love you too, babe. Don't worry; I won't be long and as soon as I get back, we can take care of that." Tali said as her eyes went to where the dish towel now resided.

With that, Tali headed out. It wasn't long after she had left to meet up with Rae, that Tali was coming up to where her sister in law was sitting at the outdoor bistro.

"Okay, now I am the envious one here." Tali said as she hugged her sister in law.

"Well hello to you too."

Tali took her seat across from Rae as the waiter came to take her drink order.

"Wish I looked as good as you do now back when I was pregnant." Tali said.

"I knew you were going to say that. And you know that you looked good when you were pregnant with the quads."

Tali and Rae ordered what they wanted to eat when their waiter came back with Tali's drink.

"So why don't we get to the reason why we're having lunch today, you want to know what your nephew's name is…"

"You know me too well, Rae."

"I should after all this time. And when it comes to your nephew's name, you'll have to wait until he is born like everyone else."

Once that was said, Rae changed the subject of their conversation since she had noticed or at the very least sensed that there was something else on Tali's mind. During the course of their conversation over lunch, Tali had revealed that she and Jaxson had talked about having another baby.

"So are you guys starting to try again?" Rae asked.

"Not quite yet, but we probably will soon."

"What if you end up with multiples again?"

"Then we have multiples and more than five kids."

Tali and Rae talked some more over their lunch before they parted ways.

"So did Rae tell you what they are naming the baby?" Jaxson asked when Tali got back home.

"No she didn't."

Tali saw the baby monitor sitting on the kitchen island counter.

"Are they down for a nap?" Tali asked.

"Yeah, they just went down." Jaxson answered.

Tali wasted no time when it came to getting Jaxson to the couch.


	36. Chapter 36

Tali and Jaxson were in bed together one weekend morning. The quads were either still asleep or playing in their respective bedrooms that morning. Following the quads' first birthday, Tali and Jaxson had opted to do a little bedroom shuffle in regards to the quads. Ellie and Taylor were now sharing a bedroom. Just like their sisters, Rowan and Elijah were bunking together so to speak.

The night before, Jaxson had promised that he and Tali would try again to make a baby after they had talked on commercial breaks about Rae and Jai going on a baby moon to one of the tropical Sandals resorts before they had broached the subject of adding to their little family of six.

_"I want the quads and the new baby to be close in age. That's why I am so adamant in all this happening now, bae." Tali said._

_"The quads are already close enough age wise to each other, it's not a big deal if the new baby is more than a year younger than the quads."_

_"It does to me. You and your siblings are close in age..."_

_"That's only because my parents couldn't keep their hands off of each other." Jaxson quipped._

_Tali gave Jaxson a look before she continued on, one that spoke volumes._

_"There is a huge age gap between AJ and me."_

_"Yeah I know that, but there is only a few years between you and Kelly age wise. And the two of you are only sort of close."_

_"You know why that is."_

So after digging himself into a hole the night before, Jaxson promised that they could start trying again. The following morning after checking on the quads via the video baby monitors, Tali and Jaxson tried to add to their family. After making _sheet music_ a number of times, Tali and Jaxson laid in bed together. The comforter of their bedding had been pushed to the foot of their queen sized bed. The bedsheet was only waist high for both Jaxson and Tali. Jaxson was still laying on his back as Tali laid on her side next to him. Much like Jenny and Ziva were able to always read what was on the minds of their respective significant others, Tali had also developed that ability in regards to Jaxson.

"There's something on your mind, what is it?" Tali asked.

Jaxson turned his attention to his wife and the second he locked eyes with Tali's green eyes, he knew that he had to spill the proverbial beans.

" My parents are heading over to England in a day or so..."

"Okay?"

"They're going to check on the house in London and make sure that it's ready for the holidays."

Tali could tell that there was more to the story than what her British-American husband was telling her, especially since his London accent was starting to come out more than normal.

"And once again, I say... okay?"

Jaxson was careful to choose his next words carefully.

"Mum and Dad; mainly Mum, would love to have us and the quads at the London house for the holidays this year..." Jaxson said.

"Which holidays?" Tali asked.

"Thanksgiving for one.."

"I've had Thanksgiving at Gibbs' with my family and everyone from NCIS for as long as I can remember. The quads' had their first Thanksgiving at Gibbs and Jenny's."

"I know all of that, Tals."

"What is the other holiday that your mom wants all of us over there for?"

"Christmas." Jaxson answered quickly as if he was ripping off a band-aid.

Tali didn't look too happy at that particular moment, but she started to think things over.

"Just remember, you love London at Christmas... And you love a London Boy." Jaxson said playing on the whole Taylor Swift song that Tali would use in regards to Jaxson every so often.

Tali knew how important roots were. She had spent the first few years of her life in Israel with her mother and then Paris with her father after her mother's supposed death. Plus Tali loved seeing her mother in law back in her home country and city. Besides Jaxson was right, London was quite magical at Christmas time, that and Jaxson was so childlike whenever he was back on British soil.

"Here's my counter offer..." Tali started to say as Jaxson rolled over onto his side so he could be face to face with her.

"I'm listening..."

"We do Thanksgiving here like we always have done, then we'll go over to London for Christmas. Each year after this, we can decide where we'll spend the holidays."

"Sounds good to me. I'll get back to my mom on all of this in a few hours."

A mischievous smile then came to Tali's face as she kissed Jaxson before she straddled him once again in hopes of going another round with him before they had to start their day.


	37. Chapter 37

To get reacquainted with London, Tali convinced Jaxson to take a trip over the pond; just the two of them. The quads were left in the care of their paternal grandparents while their parents went on their getaway. It was a belated baby moon for Tali and Jaxson, the one they never took when they were expecting the quads. Rose and Alex offered up the London house for their son and daughter in law so that they didn't have to spend any money on a hotel.

On the over eight hour long flight; Jaxson and Tali both finished the books they had been reading, they watched a few episodes of a show they had started via their Amazon Prime streaming service and they had rejoined the mile high club. After what seemed like a quick nap, they had landed and taxied to the terminal their plane had been assigned to; Tali and Jaxson had disembarked. As they waited at the baggage claim that their flight was assigned to, Tali checked in on the quads with her in laws.

_Hey Rose, we have landed and will be making our way to the house shortly. How are the kids?_

Within seconds of texting her mother in law, Tali got a response back.

_Good to hear that you made it over there safely. The kids are good; Alex and the twins are tag teaming the quads' bath and getting them ready for bed. And sweetheart, please call me Mom; we are family after all. _

"Looks like they just put our luggage on the belt." Jaxson said briefly pulling his wife back to reality.

"Okay, sounds good. Your mom knows that we made it here in one piece."

"That's good." Jaxson replied as he pulled their luggage off of the conveyer belt.

Tali then sent a quick text to her mother in law to tell her that they were getting their rental and making their way to the house.

After getting situated at the London house that Jaxson's family owned, Jaxson and Tali opted to take in the sights and go out to dinner. They had opted to have dinner at The Queens Head. Throughout the course of the dinner, Tali noticed that there was a elderly man that seemed to be staring at her and Jaxson.

"Do you happen to know who that man is?" Tali asked as she nursed her Merlot.

Jaxson turned to see who his wife was talking about and he saw the elderly, gray haired man at one of the other tables.

"Oh that's Tyler Harvey, he's an old family friend."

"Okay, well the old family friend won't stop staring."

About an hour or so later, Tali and Jaxson were walking down the street back to the family home. A few other London natives behind Tali and Jaxson was Mr. Harvey. Eventually, Mr. Harvey caught up to Tali and Jaxson.

"Jaxson Cruz, is that you?" Mr. Harvey asked.

"Hello, Mr. Harvey. How are you?"

"I'm well, how are you?"

"I'm good."

"That's good. Now son, who's this beautiful dame on your arm?" Mr. Harvey asked.

"This is my wife, Tali."

There was a slight pause in the conversation between the young couple and the elderly man.

"Tali…?"

"Yes, Mr. Harvey. Tali Cruz, its nice to meet you."

"Tali, that's a Hebrew name. You married a Jewish girl, Jaxson…I can't believe it. Never thought you would marry one of them."

It was quite clear to both Jaxson and Tali that the man standing before the wasn't who they thought he was. Jaxson also could see Tali's temper, her Israeli-Italian temper coming into view; so he took her hand in his as he tried to calm her.

"Why yes; , my name is a Hebrew name which would make sense since my mother is a Jewish. But that doesn't make me any less of a person, now does it?" Tali responded to Mr. Harvey's ignorance.

With that, Tali left her husband behind as she started vent her frustrations out loud in one of the many languages in her arsenal. When Jaxson looked back to the elderly man that he thought he knew, the sight a completely dumbfounded Mr. Harvey was a rare sight to see.

"Yeah, she takes after her mother. And besides being Jewish, my wife is also Christian. Not that any of that should matter considering the fact that we aren't back in the 1940's. Beside her name is a French-Hebrew name which her mother chose to honor Tali's aunt who died as a child." Jaxson said as he left Mr. Harvey to catch up to Tali.

By the time that they had gotten back to the house, Tali wasted no time when it came to calling her mother to share the injustice that had transpired. Ziva was just as infuriated as Tali was at the time of the call. Thankfully both Jaxson and Tony were able to calm down their respective significant other.


	38. Chapter 38

By the time that Tali and Jaxson went to bed that night, Tali was still somewhat pissed off from the earlier encounter with Mr. Harvey. When they had told Rose and Alex about the incident with Mr. Harvey, Alex promised that he would talk to the elderly man for his son and daughter in law. Rose advised Tali and Jaxson to put the whole incident out of their minds for the time being and enjoy their time in London. After the phone call back home, Jaxson and Tali tried a number of things to distract themselves from the earlier incident, those activities ranged from binge watching some episodes of _Lucifer_ and _Friends_ to a group shower and some bedroom escapades. Around 1am, as Jaxson was fast asleep next to Tali in bed; Tali got another one of _the visits_ from the other side.

"You really couldn't wait until later in the morning to drop by?" Tali questioned.

_Yeah sorry about that. At least I waited until after you two were done._

"That doesn't make it any better…"

_Okay so should I even mention why I am here?_

"Sure, Kate…"

_Your parents have to step down from their roles at NCIS… something about Rule #38?_

"What?! Why? Wait, you came here to just to tell me about a case?" Tali questioned.

_Well yeah, it was important. It's not every day that Gibbs comes out of retirement for a case…_

"Have you forgotten about the time when my mother was framed for murder by the Iranians? Gibbs came out of _retirement_ to save Mom."

_I didn't forget that one. But from what we've observed, this isn't just any sort of case that would cause Gibbs to come out of retirement and for your parents to step aside. Jenny came back to the agency for this case too._

It was then that Tali knew that this was big if both Jenny and Gibbs were returning to the agency for a case.

"Does it have to do with Paris or any of their under cover ops?" Tali asked.

_I am not sure. All I know is what I have told you and that they will heading back to NCIS in the morning._

"Okay, I'll call home in the morning to find out what's going on."

With that, Kate nodded and disappeared.

Hours had passed and Tali had fallen asleep. When Tali woke up, Jaxson had left her breakfast and a note on tv tray.

_Good morning my love; after the insane night we had last night and your chat with Kate, that you needed to sleep in this morning. I just ran out to the market to pick up a few things to have at the house, I'll be back before you know it._

_ -Your London Boy_

Tali couldn't help but smile after she finished reading the note that Jaxson had left for her with breakfast. After taking a bite of the toast that was on the plate and nursed her morning cup of coffee before she called back home for the third time in forty-eight hours. Even though it was 10am in London, Tali knew that everyone with the exception of all the kids; would be up and at work. So Tali called up her mother to find out what was going on. After a number of rings, the call finally connected and Tali heard her mother's voice on the other line.

"I was wondering when you were going to call."

"You knew I was going to call again?" Tali asked.

"It's a gut thing…" Ziva replied.

"Or maybe it's a little something called _Mother's Intuition,_ Ima. You're not the only one that has that up your sleeve." Tali said.

Tali could hear Ziva stifle a laugh on the other end of the call and she knew what was the underlying cause of it.

"I know, I am your doppelgänger in every possible way."

After that, Tali inquired about the case and why Rule #38 had been invoked. By the time the call had wrapped up or at the very least was close to wrapping up; Jaxson walked into the bedroom. It didn't take Jaxson long to figure out that Tali was on the phone with Ziva again.

"Morning Mom, say hi to everyone for me." Jaxson called.

Ziva extended a hello via Tali as a smile came to Tali's face. Tali loved hearing Jaxson call her parents _Mom _and _Dad._ Now that everything in regards to finding out more about the case, Tali and Jaxson had a lazy late morning to afternoon before they went out to see the sights that London offered.


	39. Chapter 39

AJ and Madison, were on their way to Santorini, Greece for their own getaway. Madison wanted to show AJ where her family came from. It was nearly a fifteen and half hour flight from Washington DC to Santorini with layovers in Paris and Athens for the lovebirds. Madison and AJ had joined the Mile High club during the first leg of their flight to Santorini. When AJ and Madison had landed in Paris at the Charles de Gaulle airport, AJ was able to check the messages on his phone before they grabbed a quick bite and something to drink.

"Looks like Tali tried to get a hold of me while we were in the air…" AJ said as he and Madison had made their way down one of the many airport hallways that had a variety of food options.

"Listen to the message, we can stop for a moment."

AJ played the voicemail his sister had left him as they had stepped off to the side.

_Hey it's me, I know that you are in the air and all but I got a visit from Kate last night. Apparently Mom and Dad are stepping down from their roles at NCIS, something involving Rule 38, Jenny and Jethro. I don't know much more than that at this point, but I plan on calling home later to find out what's going on. I'll keep you posted, say hi to Madison for me._

"Is everything okay?" Madison asked.

"Yeah I think it is, Tali says hi."

"Okay, your face says otherwise."

AJ hadn't told Madison about _the special gift _his older sister shared with their Uncle and his namesake yet so he had to think of how to phrase things.

"Tali just wanted to let me know that our parents are stepping down from their roles at NCIS so that our Uncle and Aunt can take over for a bit during a case."

"Okay?" Madison questioned as the two of their continued their search for something to eat before their connecting flight to Athens started to board.

"Remember how I told you that my Uncle has these set of rules he came up with as a guideline for things, a code to live by…"

"Yeah, didn't you say that his first wife inspired him to come up with before she died?"

"That's it. So my parents stepping down for the time being so my Uncle and Aunt can settle back into their former roles as NCIS agents has to do with one of my Uncle's rules. Rule 38 to be exact." AJ said.

Madison nodded as AJ told her that Tali would let him know more when she had more to share. It wasn't long after that conversation had wrapped up that the two of them had found a place in the airport to get something to eat before they made their way to the terminal that their flight to Athens would be at.

A number of hours later, Madison and AJ were checking into their vacation rental in Santorini. Both of them were a bit tired from the long flight, but neither of them were ready to go to bed quite yet. While Madison washed up in the bathroom from the flight, AJ checked his phone for any messages.

_Hey AJ, hope you and Madison got to Santorini safely. I talked to Mom earlier and she clued me in on what's going with the case. Apparently Jenny and Jethro are invoking Rule 38 with this case is due to the fact the case maybe connected to when Jenny and Jethro were under cover on this side of the Atlantic. Enjoy your time in Greece, little brother._

After AJ had set his phone down on the coffee table in front of him, Madison came back into the room.

"Is there anything that you want to do? Did you want to go out to dinner?"AJ asked.

"Not quite ready for dinner yet, but I do have another idea of what we can do…" Madison suggestively said.

"You do, do you?"

With that things heated up between the couple as clothing started to fall off.


	40. Chapter 40

The case that had fallen into the lap of the Major Crime Response Team had begun to take a toll on the agents who were working on. While the younger agents dealt with the current case and the victim, Jenny and Gibbs contended with the aspect of the case that connected back to the days of their under cover assignment in Europe. Vance didn't mind stepping aside for Jenny to step back into her role as Director for the case just as Tony didn't mind letting Gibbs be the Senior Agent in Charge. But as the case progressed, things got a bit dicey both at NCIS and outside of the agency. There were times where the younger agent were snapping at each other while the older agents took their shots at each other over the mistakes that had been made in the past during the under cover assignment. After a few days of discord amongst the team, Jack made the suggestion that they all take a momentary break from the case so that no one said anything that they'd regret later, especially the agents that were romantically involved.

So with that bit of advice, Gibbs went to work on his boat in the basement. McGee went home to decompress in the company of his wife and kids. Torres went to work out his frustrations at the gym on the Navy Yard. Bishop left to go on a run shortly after Torres had left to go to the gym. Tony went to a special showing _Ferris Bueller's Day Off._

"Jen, would you like to go get something to eat?" Ziva asked her old friend.

"Sure, where did you want to go?"

"Anywhere is good with me."

"Okay."

As Jenny and Ziva left the squad room, Jack watched them depart from the cat walk in front of MTAC.

"Looks like you diffused that situation quickly, Jack." Vance said as he came up next to Jack.

"People are my specialty, Leon. Besides you know as well as I do that they would get nothing accomplished in the case if they kept snipping at each other like that."

With that Jack left Vance to return to her office. Vance waited a moment or two before he slipped into MTAC for a conference call with one of the agency's field offices overseas.

Minutes after they had left NCIS and the Navy Yard, Ziva and Jenny were walking into one of the local restaurants for lunch.

"Table for two?" the host asked.

"Yes please." Jenny answered.

"Jenny Shepard, is that you?"

"Oh hello, Henry; it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Jen. Never thought I'd see you around here again…" Henry said.

Both Jenny and Ziva knew what Henry was alluding to, it was all anyone ever alluded to when they saw Jenny. But since she came back, Jenny had opted to saying that she had faked her death due to a past case of hers coming back into her life. It was the easiest thing to go with and no one in this town ever poked their noses in any further when Jenny said something had to do with her time undercover.

"So what brings you here today?"

"Agent David and I were just taking a lunch break before we have to get back to things at NCIS." Jenny answered.

Both Ziva and the host were patiently waiting to go over to the table but for some reason Jenny wasn't able to shake Henry off. And Ziva was getting a bit wary of Henry at this point.

"How's Jethro and the kids?"

"They're fine. I hate to cut this short, Henry; but it looks like they have our table ready and I am a bit famished."

With that Henry got the hint and said his goodbye as the ladies were led back to their table.

"Here are your menus, ladies; enjoy."

There was some silence as Jenny and Ziva looked over their menus.

"I saw that look of concern on your face, Ziva. Don't worry, Henry is harmless." Jenny said.

"I hope so, but as long as you are the acting Director during the case we have; I still have to be on guard. I'm not going to lose you again, Jen."

Jenny took comfort in the loyalty her friend exhibited.

"I have no plans on returning to the other side any time soon."

Before long their waiter came to take their drink orders and gave the ladies some time to decide what entrees they wanted. After their drinks came, Jenny and Ziva ordered their entrees as they nursed their drinks.

"You look like you have something on your mind, Ziva." Jenny said.

"I kind of do. This case has had me thinking a lot lately."

"About what?"

"Just about life in general. How fortunate I am to have what I have and who I get to spend everyday with." Ziva said.

Jenny knew where Ziva was coming from, especially due to the fact that on some level she was thinking pretty much the same thing as Ziva.

"If you hadn't brought me over to NCIS after Kate died, then I don't think I'd have all that I do now. Knowing my father and Mossad, I'd probably be somewhere on the other side of the world hunting down someone who had done Israel wrong. Thank you, Jenny for bringing me here and essentially leading me to the life I have; I will be eternally grateful."

"You are more than welcome, Ziva. Some times, especially with this case; the life that I have now just seems like one giant fairytale." Jenny said.

Soon after that, their entrees arrived and the conversation had transitioned over another NCIS pairing.

"It's so obvious that there is something going on between them. Tony suspects that there is something going on and he's wanted to call them on it, but thankfully I've deterred him from doing that."

"Ellie and Nick have to know that we all figure that they are together by now." Jenny said.

"I hope they do. I mean I did tell Nick multiple times during the whole thing with Sahar, that he should man up and tell Ellie how he feels."

"Yeah I saw that." Jenny comment with cheeky look in her eyes.

"I bet you did."

The ladies took a few bites of their lunches before the conversation continued.

"In hindsight, there's a bit of Jethro and I; influence wise in Nick and Ellie's relationship…"

"Jen, there's a bit of you and Gibbs influence wise in mine and Tony's relationship. The two of you have always been parents to us. As Tony would say, we are each mini versions of you and Gibbs."

Eventually lunch was over and the ladies returned to NCIS just as everyone else had. At one point during the rest of the day, Jenny and Gibbs had taken their all too familiar places on the cat walk in front of MTAC. As they looked down on the squad room; they observed the team working every possible angle in the case. Jenny thought back to her lunch with Ziva and smile came her.

"What's so funny, Jenny?" Gibbs asked.

"We did good by them, didn't we?"

"Yeah we did, the agency is in very capable hands."

"You know I see a bit of us in Tony and Ziva." Jenny said.

Gibbs laughed.

"Same for Ellie and Nick…"

With that, Jenny was completely surprised by what Gibbs said as he took her hand in his and gave it a kiss. In that moment, the agent side of Jenny suspected that there was something going on with Gibbs.

* * *

A/N: This chapter seems to be the result of a lot of caffeine running through my mind and real life just getting a little too real for me today. Bear with me over the next few days everyone in regards to posting new chapters in this story due to real life being the way it is at the moment for me. Thank you.


	41. Chapter 41

Days after the almost war amongst the team during the current case, things had calmed down and returned back to the status quo. They had long days and days that turned into all-nighters. Thankfully today wasn't venturing into the all-nighter fueled by an endless supply of coffee. Before the end of the day came; curiosity was getting the better of a certain agent on the team. Of course his curiosity only gave his wife cause to shake her head.

"So what's everyone doing after work?" Tony asked.

"Stop prying." Ziva commented.

Jenny couldn't help but laugh and Ziva knew exactly why her friend hadn't stifled the laugh.

"Delilah and I were going to see a movie with the twins have plans of their own."

"What are you and Ziva, up to tonight?" Bishop said as she attempted to shift the attention off of her.

It was then that Ziva and Jenny shared a knowing look with each other.

"That's totally up to Ziva."

Ziva knew Tony better than anyone else in the squad room and she could see that the wheels were already turning in Tony's mind. Jenny nudged Ziva a bit since she couldn't bear to watch Bishop and Torres squirm under Tony's prying nature.

"Let's go pick up a pizza for dinner, Tony." Ziva said as she got him to focus on grabbing his gear and coat so they could leave.

"Okay."

When Bishop saw the smile on Jenny's face, she figured out that Jenny and Ziva knew that she and Torres were together.

"Thank-you." Bishop silently mouthed to her successor and Jenny.

Jenny and Ziva just nodded as Bishop left with Torres.

"So what did you want to do?" Bishop asked as she and Torres rode the elevator to the main lobby of the agency.

"I have an idea…"

Bishop saw the cheekiness in Torres' eyes coupled with what he really wanted to do painted all over his face.

"Your place or mine?"

"Wherever you wish, chica?"

"Give me your keys…" Bishop said.

Torres gave Bishop a _Are you serious right now_ look before he tossed his bike keys to Bishop. The two of the straddled Torres' bike as they put on helmets.

"So where are we going?" Torres asked as Bishop started the bike.

"You'll see, be patient."

It wasn't long after they had left NCIS and the Navy Yard that Bishop had delivered them to their intended destination. Bishop led Torres into the building that was standing before them. Another elevator ride and a fast paced walk down a hallway, the couple had arrived at the place they wanted to be at. The apartment door opened quickly and closed soon after they had walked in to the apartment. Backpacks and bike helmet were dropped on the floor. Jackets came off as credentials, badges and guns found their way to the kitchen counter. After that the rest of Bishop and Torres' clothing followed suit as they made their way to the master bedroom of the apartment. The bedroom lights were dimmed very low to the point where they were nearly off.

When they had first started dating, Torres had revealed to Bishop what Ziva had to him when they had helped her with the whole thing with Sahar.

_Don't be a wuss. Tell her how you feel._

_ Tell her how you feel, you wuss._

When Bishop had first heard what Ziva had said to Torres all those years ago, she couldn't help but laugh. Just as Jenny had been a matchmaker of sorts for Tony and Ziva; many years before Bishop and Torres, Ziva was Bishop and Torres' matchmaker.


	42. Chapter 42

"That was good…" Torres said with a grin that nearly rivaled the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland._

"Just good…" Bishop replied as she laid beside Torres in the bed.

Torres got that look on his face that told Bishop that she shouldn't doubt herself.

"Don't be like that Ellie, you know that you're awesome."

Bishop just shook her head as she went in for another passionate kiss. Torres took the hint.

"Ready for more of this?"

"Do you need it spelled out for you?"

With that, Torres flipped them around so that he was on top of Bishop as they went in for another round so to speak. After they had finished, both were quite sweaty and they had pushed all of the bedding to the end of the bed.

"You got anything to eat in the kitchen?" Torres asked.

"Have you met me at all before now? I am the junk food queen."

"I don't want junk food, Ellie. I was looking for actual food."

"Yeah I do have actual food in the kitchen."

Bishop and Torres slipped into some loungewear. The couple were at the stage of their relationship where they had left some of their things at the other's home.

"So how was it that time around?" Bishop said playfully as they made a meal together.

"Very funny."

Over the course of eating the meal they had made, Torres and Bishop talked. Torres had opted to stay the night at Bishop's apartment.

"You know that Tony suspects that we're together." Bishop said as she took a bite of her food.

"So what?"

"Nick, you know as well as I do that Tony will not let this go. And as much of an ass kicking demon that Ziva is, she can only do so much when it comes to deterring Tony."

"Ziva knows?"

"Of course she knows, I am sure everyone but Tony knows for sure. And no I didn't say anything."

"Then how does everyone know."

"Really?"

Torres just gave Bishop a look before she answered.

"They see how we are with each other and I am sure that they can see how we look at each other, just by that alone; its obvious that it not a sibling relationship."

After they ate and cleaned up from it, the duo relaxed together. They watched a movie or two before returning to Bishop's bedroom following a group shower.

The next morning before over breakfast before they headed into work, a new conversation arose.

"When are we going to tell everyone about us?"

"Why tell them when they already know?" Torres replied.

"Ah to get it out there and to get Tony off of our backs."

Torres thought about it for a minute.

"We'll tell them whenever you want."

With the breakfast dishes in cleaned up, the couple headed to work. Torres had wanted to wait a bit before actually leaving for the Navy Yard. Bishop knew exactly why he wanted to wait and what he wanted to do.

"Not now, Nick. Maybe later today."

"Oh fine." Torres said as he pouted.

"Grow up."


	43. Chapter 43

The weekend had come finally and as the team's resident forensic psychologist, Jack suggested that everyone take the weekend off of work since the case was still quite taxing on all of them. At least that's what Jack said out loud to everyone, the real reason behind suggesting the team take the weekend off was that she knew that there was something important that was suppose to happen. Just a day or so ago, Jenny had connected with Jack on what Jenny was planning on doing this weekend. While Jenny was putting things in motion in regards to what she was planning on doing, she remembered something from when she was on the other side.

_Thank you for taking care of his heart._

_ Ah. We take care of each other's. You take good care of yours._

_ Mm-hmm._

After recalling that moment between Ziva and Jack all those years ago, Jenny knew that Jack was the right person to confide in. While everyone packed up for the day and for the weekend in the squad room, Jenny revisited her conversation with Jack earlier in the day. The ladies had ducked over to the opposite of the stairs that led up to Jenny's former office, the one place where so many other private conversations amongst the team had happened over the years.

_So what did you want to talk about, Jen?_

_ Okay this is big…_

_ Jenny took a deep, centering and calming breath before she continued._

_ As you know, Jethro and I have been living together for some time now…_

_ Co-parenting Annie and JJ._

_ Yes, we've been co-parenting the twins. _

_ Okay, by the way you look, it seems like things have gotten serious between you and Jethro._

_ They have, plus we have that history of ours._

_ Yeah, kind of figured there was something in the past with you two after I met Annie and JJ all those years ago._

_ Well with all of that on the table, I was thinking that it is time to make things between Jethro and I a bit more official… and legal._

_ With that Jack saw what Jenny was alluding to and a bit of excitement came to Jack._

_ You're planning on proposing, aren't you?_

_ Jenny nodded to confirm what Jack had just said. After Jack had congratulated Jenny on her impending engagement, Jenny voiced her concerns about her and Gibbs getting married if Gibbs had said yes to Jenny's proposal. Jenny's concern being that while Gibbs would be her first and hopefully her only husband, she would be his fifth wife. Plus Jenny knew as well as the women before her knew quite well, no one ever could really replace Shannon. Jack did her best to reassure Jenny that everything would be okay. Then Jack helped Jenny devise a plan for Jenny to get herself and Gibbs up to Gibbs' cabin in the woods so that Jenny could propose over the weekend._

Once Jenny came back to reality, she realized that she and Gibbs were the last to leave for the day. Jack was standing in the exact same spot on the stairs that Ziva and Tony had met up with her during the early days of Tanner case all those years ago. Jenny saw where Jack was and paused for a moment on her way out of the agency with Gibbs.

"Thank you." Jenny mouthed.

Jack nodded as Gibbs escorted Jenny to the elevator.

"What's going on with them?" Vance asked as he came up behind Jack on the stairs.

"All I can say is hopefully by Monday, your predecessor will have everything she's wanted for a long time now."

Shortly after Jack had spoke, Vance connected the dots.

"I wish Jenny all the luck in the world in that department."

"I do too, Leon, I do too."

"If Gibbs knows what's good for him, he'll say yes." Vance said as he continued on his way out for the night.

"Have a good night, Director."

"You too, Jack."


	44. Chapter 44

The drive up to the cabin was long and excruciating for Jenny. Gibbs was wondering the whole drive up; why they were spending the weekend at the cabin and why the twins weren't in tow? There were other things Gibbs was wondering but he kept silent as they drove down the road. Gibbs also saw the physical showing of Jenny's nerves. Of course Jenny was able to tell that Gibbs was curious, being able to read Gibbs had been in her arsenal of skills for some time now. By the time they got to the cabin, it was pretty late and they were both tired from the day. On the way to the cabin, Gibbs and Jenny stopped by a grocery store to grab the essentials for their weekend getaway. After everything had been brought into the cabin, Gibbs and Jenny unpacked the groceries.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Gibbs asked.

"Why don't we have dinner and relax, we've had one hell of a week."

"Sounds good to me, what do you want for dinner?"

"Let's have burgers and whatever you want to go with it." Jenny replied.

Jenny knew that Gibbs was going to cook the burgers in the cabin's fire place, whenever it was just the two of them at home; he would cook whatever the meat portion of their meal.

"And what about tomorrow?"

"Maybe we could go fishing…"

At that point, Gibbs switched his focus back to cooking dinner as Jenny got a text from Jack.

_Have you asked yet?_

_No, its late and I am still too nervous._

The ellipses that came on the screen when some was responding in a message, as Jenny waited to see what Jack was going to say; Jenny excused herself to get some fresh air.

_Ask him Jen, you and I both know that he'll say yes. He's loved you just as long as he's loved Shannon._

It was then that Jenny was thinking of what Diane had once said to Gibbs before she had been killed by Sergei.

_You were my Shannon, Leroy…_

As Diane's sentiment echoed in Jenny's mind, she knew that it wasn't just the ex-wives that all felt like Gibbs was their Shannon. Jenny's mind was racing just as it had when she was in Vance's shoes at NCIS, back when Gibbs followed his gut more than he followed orders. Jenny's phone buzzed again.

_You're overthinking things and are betting on the worst. Just ask him._

_I will._

By that point; just as Jenny turned to make her way back to the cabin, she saw Gibbs standing a few feet away from her.

"Clear your head yet, Jen?"

"Yeah."

"Good, dinner is ready."

Jenny picked up the pace as she stowed her phone in one of her pockets. Following dinner, Jenny and Gibbs cleaned up together. Even on a mini getaway, Gibbs and Jenny fell into their normal routines that they had at home.

"What do you want to do now?" Gibbs asked.

"We could relax and read."

Jenny could see the smirk come across Gibbs' face in the moment after she had spoke.

"Get your mind out of the bedroom, Jethro." Jenny simply said as she had before she had passed.

Gibbs let out a laugh.

"Like I've said before, you never could pace yourself."

Gibbs knew full well where Jenny was going to go after his comment.

"Positano."

It was in that moment that any fear and worry that Jenny had, had disappeared. There had always been some level of comfort between them during the course of their relationship over the years, whether they were together or at each other's throats as colleagues. Jenny and Gibbs stayed up for a while before they turned in for the night since they had to be up quite early to go fishing.


	45. Chapter 45

The next morning, Jenny and Gibbs were up quite early for their fishing excursion. On some subconscious level, being up this early had reminded Jenny of the days when she was the Director of NCIS and had to be at the office before anyone else. Of course that was when she had spent the night at the office all those years ago. As they hiked up to the lake with all the fishing gear with them, Jenny knew that being up this early was just second nature for Gibbs.

"Looks like it's going to be a good day for fishing." Jenny said.

"Yeah."

Gibbs wasn't much of a morning person, Jenny had learned that long ago. As their hike continued on towards the lake, there was a bit of awkwardness between the two of them and Jenny knew what the cause was. It wasn't long after Jenny's attempt at having a conversation with Gibbs on their hike that they had reached the lake. The two of them loaded the gear on the boat before Jenny got in and Gibbs pushed it out onto the lake before he joined Jenny in the boat. Awhile into their time on the lake, Jenny decided that it was time to ask Gibbs to marry her. Jenny then put her fishing pole so that it rested against the boat while the line was in the water.

"Jethro, there is something that I have to ask you…" Jenny said

In that moment as Gibbs turned his attention to Jenny, she saw it in his cobalt blue eyes that he either already knew what Jenny was about to ask him or Gibbs was going to propose to her.

"I'm listening…" Gibbs responded as Jenny noticed something square shaped in Gibbs' jacket pocket.

"Well I was going to ask you to marry me, but it looks like you were going to ask me that too."

As Jenny spoke her attention zeroed in on Gibbs' jacket pocket and as it did, Gibbs' attention followed Jenny's.

"There may have been a chance that I was going to ask you what you just asked me…"

It was obvious then to Jenny that Gibbs had picked up a thing or two in the brain gaming department from Dr. Ryan and Jack.

"Don't start with the mind game, Jethro."

There was a pause in their conversation as they check to see if they had caught anything.

"Let's try this again… Will you marry me, Jethro?" Jenny asked again.

"Yes Jen."

After Gibbs answered, the two of them shared a kiss before Gibbs took the engagement ring he had gotten for Jenny out of his pocket.

"Want this?" Gibbs asked as he revealed the engagement ring inside the box to Jenny.

"What do you think?"

Gibbs took the hint and slid the stunning diamond engagement ring onto Jenny's finger.

"Once we get back to the cabin we will have to tell Annie and JJ." Jenny said.

Gibbs nodded. From the looks of it to Jenny, it seemed as if Gibbs was done with fishing. They hadn't caught anything while they were out on the lake but thankfully they had enough food back at the cabin.

The hike back to the cabin didn't seem to take as long as the hike to the lake had.

"I guess everyone at NCIS knows that you were planning this?" Gibbs questioned when they had gotten back to the cabin and were making a late lunch/early dinner for themselves.

"Really Jethro? The only ones that know that I was planning on proposing at NCIS are Jack and Ziva."

Gibbs could tell that Jenny suspected that he had told at least one soul at NCIS that he was planning proposing but after all these years, Jenny knew when it was okay to press the matter at hand with Gibbs and when wasn't the right time to do that.

"We should call the twins after we eat."

"That's sounds good."

"I'm surprised that you haven't jumped on telling Jack and Ziva yet, Jen."

"They'll find out soon enough."

Shortly after that, the meal they were preparing together was ready and they sat down to eat. Gibbs could tell that Jenny was happy and that she was quite pleased with the engagement ring that now resided on her hand. Following their late lunch/early dinner and the clean up, the newly engaged couple Face-Timed with their kids back home. Annie and JJ were beyond happy for their parents after they heard the news. After the Face-Time call with the twins, Jenny and Gibbs sank into a familiar and comfortable routine. But some time after Jenny and Gibbs had been relaxing together that they had wanted to celebrate their new engagement in a way that would nearly rival Marseilles and Positano for them.


	46. Chapter 46

The day after Jenny and Gibbs proposed to each other, they headed home. No one from NCIS knew yet, although they all had a pretty good idea on how things were going to end up. While their parents were on their way back home, Annie and JJ opted to put together a small congratulatory party for their parents. JJ opted to decorate the house while Annie baked a cake and prepared a special lunch for the four of them. It was quite obvious that the Gibbs twins were happy that their parents finally got their act together so to speak when it came to their relationship.

"Welcome home!" JJ and Annie said in unison as their parents walked in the front door of the house.

Jenny and Gibbs were surprised as they took in everything that their children had done.

"Thank you." Jenny said as Gibbs set their baggage down.

"I was told that we had to celebrate your engagement." JJ said.

Annie slugged her twin in the arm following his admission. Both Jenny and Gibbs held back a laugh. Over the years, they had picked up on the twins' personalities. There was a bit of Jenny and Gibbs in the twins, obviously; but there were times when certain aspects of each parent were more prominent in the twins. Like now when Annie had slugged JJ in the arm, that was all Jenny's temper while a reserved JJ was an utter emulation of Gibbs. After that, the twins brought their parents into the kitchen table.

"JJ decorated the house and helped make lunch while I baked a cake." Annie said.

"That was very nice of both of you."

With that, the family of four sat down to eat. Over the course of the meal, the family talked about the trip up to the cabin and the proposal. The twins found it quite entertaining that their parents had the same plan when it came to proposing to each other. It was obvious to Jenny after a while, that Annie really wanted to see the ring that Gibbs had given to Jenny.

"It's absolutely stunning, Mom." Annie said while she looked at the engagement ring.

Gibbs watched as a smile illuminated Jenny's face and eyes before she responded to their daughter.

"Your father has good taste."

It only took a matter of seconds for Gibbs to tell what Jenny was thinking as she responded to their daughter and he gave a look to Jenny that told her not to go there.

"Well he has had some practice in the proposal department…" JJ commented out of nowhere.

A stunned look came to Gibbs when it came to his son's remark while Jenny and Annie stifled laughs.

"When are you telling everyone else? Abby is going to be thrilled when she finds out."

"We'll tell everyone else when we go into the office again. And we thought that we'd face time Abby to tell her, but of course we have to take into consideration the time difference." Jenny answered.

The following day, Jenny and Gibbs were riding the elevator back up to squad room. Their hands were intertwined, they had long ago gave up caring what others thought about them being together after they had come to NCIS for a visit. Even though they were both retired agents and other agents had taken over the roles that Jenny and Gibbs once held at NCIS, they would still hold their former roles in the minds of some of the agents that had been at NCIS for a long time.

As Jenny and Gibbs were making their way to the squad room, Jack had a feeling that there was going to be announcement made that morning so she made her way down to the squad room from her office. Jack noticed the engagement ring on Jenny's hand after Jack had come into the squad room. What surprised Jack the most was that Jenny and Gibbs weren't saying anything about their engagement when they had gotten to the squad room that morning, that things were just continuing on as normal. At one point when Gibbs wasn't looking, Jack got Jenny's attention and gave her a look that posed the question of _why aren't you saying anything yet?_

"We will soon, when the moment presents itself." Jenny whispered.

Of all the people to hear Jenny's response to Jack, besides Jack; Tony zeroed in on what was said.

"What will you share when the moment presents itself?" Tony questioned.

Jenny read the look on Gibbs' face as their_ work son_ tried to get answers, it was a look that said that now wasn't the time to make their announcement. Gibbs knew full well that Jenny wasn't going to listen. They both knew each other quite well.

"Jethro and I have announcement to share with all of you but for now it will have to wait until after work." Jenny said.

Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief to a degree that Jenny didn't spill the beans so to speak, but he knew that there was a good chance that Jenny was planning a party or a massive outing for everyone just so they could announce the engagement.

"Why don't we all go out for drinks after work?" Tony suggested.

"Abby should be here too." Gibbs said quickly before Jenny could agree to Tony's plan.

Jenny picked up on what Gibbs was up to.

"Yes Abby, should be here too…she is family after all."

While the team went back to work, Jack held back for a few moments before she returned to her office. Jenny looked around to make sure that everyone on the team was occupied with the tasks before them. It was then that Jenny raised her left hand up a bit for Jack to see.

"It's beautiful, congrats." Jack mouthed.

As Jack took the steps two at a time to get back to her office, Jenny walked over to where Gibbs was sitting. Once she was beside Gibbs, Jenny leaned in close enough so that only Gibbs could hear her.

"Don't you think that Ducky should be here too, he was like a father to both of us."

"Everyone over there already knows, even Ducky."

"And how is Shannon and Diane taking this?"

"They're fine."

With that, Jenny returned to what she was working on before Jack had come downstairs.


	47. Chapter 47

Jenny and Gibbs had told Abby that they had an announcement to share with everyone and that they were planning a little get together at one of the many bars in the area. When Abby heard what bar it was, it remind her of one of the last times she was there…back when Agent Lee was still alive and Lee was secretly dating Palmer. After that, Abby rearranged things in her schedule and flew out from London to DC for the announcement, on the flight over she sat near Tali and Jaxson. Abby told them what was going on with her in London and told them the announcement from Jenny and Gibbs. Tali had a pretty good idea what the announcement was, but then again like Gibbs, Tali had a supernatural connection.

"You know what the announcement is, don't you?" Abby questioned.

"I have an idea of what it is."

"Well what is it?"

"Tali, I wouldn't say anything. Let Jenny and Jethro share their news."

Abby pouted.

"Sorry Abs, Jaxs is right, it's not my news to share.

Following that, the trio hunkered down for the remainder of the transatlantic flight. Once landing in DC, Tali and Jaxson would be jumping on a connecting flight back home while Abby would make her way to Jenny and Gibbs' house.

Hours later, everyone was at the bar waiting for Jenny and Gibbs to join them. Everyone was thrilled to Abby since it had been a while since they last saw her in person and face time calls just weren't the same some times. Drinks were in hand for everyone as everyone but Jack tried to figure out what the announcement was. Jack couldn't help but smile as she listened to the various theories about the announcement.

_You guys have the kids squirming over this, they are desperately trying to figure what you have to tell them._

Out of the corner of his eye, Gibbs saw Jenny smile.

"What's so funny, Jen?"

"Jack just text me…" Jenny said.

"Okay, what did she say?"

"She said that everyone is trying to figure out what we have to tell them."

Gibbs laughed.

"Jack already knows." Jenny said as if she had read Gibbs' mind.

"Of course she does."

It wasn't long after that they were pulling into a parking space at the bar.

_We just pulled in._

Jack read the message quickly.

_Okay, you'll be able to see us when you walk in. And maybe you should hide that ring until you two announce the engagement…_

Jenny laughed as she took a quick picture of her ring-less hand and sent it to Jack with the caption that read _Way ahead of you, Jack._

Gibbs and Jenny then walked into the bar. Just as Jack said, it was quite easy to find the others in the sea of DC suits and bar staff. Greetings were exchanged and Gibbs gave Abby a kiss on her head like he always did.

"She'll always be the favorite." Ziva quipped.

"Really? You're going there again." Tony said.

"If the hat fits."

"If the shoe fits, Ziva, if the shoe fits." McGee corrected.

Jenny and Gibbs got their drinks of choice from one of the bartenders.

"So what's this announcement that I flew over three thousand miles to hear?" Abby questioned impatiently as she nursed her beer.

By this point, Jenny had replaced her engagement ring to it's rightful place on her hand as Jack watched the team for their reaction.

"This is what you flew over three thousand miles for, Abby…" Jenny said as she held up her hand to show the group the ring.

Within seconds, Jenny and Gibbs were enveloped in hugs and handshakes.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: If you haven't seen 17.18 "Schooled" yet, then please refrain from reading this chapter until after you've seen the episode so that things aren't spoiled for you. If you've seen the above mentioned episode then feel free to read the chapter.

* * *

The case that had brought Jenny and Gibbs back to NCIS as well as back to their former roles within the agency had come to a close shortly after the engagement. On the last day of the case while everyone was putting the finishing touches on their paper work, Jenny observed the way Gibbs was acting around Jack. At one point on that day, Jenny took to standing at a familiar place on the catwalk in front of MTAC when she was joined by her successor.

"What's on your mind, Jen?" Vance asked.

"I was just wondering what was going on with them…" Jenny replied as she directed Vance's attention to her fiancé and Jack.

As Vance looked down to where his friends were talking with each, it took all of a second of watching Gibbs and Jack for Vance know exactly why Gibbs was looking at Jack the way he was. Knowing full well about Jack's past; Vance knew that he wasn't the one to share that part about Jack with Jenny. He also knew that Jack must have told Gibbs at one point about her past.

"I'm not at liberty to share that bit of information with you, Jen."

"If it concerns Jethro, then it concerns me; Leon."

There was a pause in the conversation between the two Directors.

"I get your concern, Jen; I do. You know Jethro better than anyone else, trust him."

In that moment, Jenny knew or at least she surmised what was going on. Jenny knew that if she wanted answers that she would have to go straight to the source. Vance left Jenny seconds before Jenny opted to get the answers she was looking for as she saw Jack make her way to her office. While Jack climbed the stairs to her office, Gibbs went to get coffee from the diner. Gibbs looked up to Jenny to see if she needed anything while he was out. By the look on Jenny's face, Gibbs figured that Jenny could use a cup. Once the elevator doors closed in front of Gibbs, Jenny made her way to Jack's office.

"I see that Gibbs has rubbed off on you… Come on in." Jack quipped.

Jenny held back a cheshire cat grin as she made her way into Jack's office.

"Maybe he has…" Jenny said.

"So since you barged in, what can I do for you?"

Both women knew that Jack was making use of her psychology background at the moment. Jenny took a deep breath before she said anything.

"Why is Jethro looking at you like a fragile teacup?"

Now it was Jack's turn to take a deep breath as Jenny took a seat on the couch in Jack's office. Jack got up from her desk to close her office door before she joined Jenny on the couch.

"What's going on, Jack?" Jenny asked again.

It was then that Jenny could see that what Jack was about to share was something that was big so to speak.

"Jethro has the tendency to look at me like I'm a fragile teacup because he is one of a small group of people that knows about my past…"

Jenny was then able to read where this conversation was going as she looked at Jack.

"Faith…?"

Jack nodded in confirmation.

"When?"

"Sophomore year of college, I was nineteen when it happened."

Jack could tell that it was a lot for Jenny to take in just as it was a lot for Jethro and Faith all those years ago when she had revealed her past to them. Jenny didn't to need to know anymore of the details. What had been revealed was enough to enrage Jenny and make her sympathetic to Jack.

Before Jenny could say anything, Jack saw the same _I'm going to kill the bastard_ look that Gibbs first had all those years ago and it was mixed with the _I am so sorry that this happened to you_ look that Faith had.

"I know what you're thinking, Jen. Don't worry, I am fine and Faith hasn't had anything to do with her biological father since she went to him for his medical history. And surprisingly enough he hasn't reached out to Faith since that day either."

All Jenny could do was give Jack a hug.

"And please don't do anything rash in regards to all of this, Jen. It's in the past where it should be." Jack said as Jenny made her way to leave Jack's office.

"I won't… I'm not as rash as Jethro."

Jack laughed.

"Not from what I heard…"

Jenny knew full well what Jack was referring to.

"Ducky told you about the Meyers case…"

"That and I read the case file." Jack said with a smirk on her face.

"Like I said to Ducky that day; Jethro was my partner for a long time, I couldn't just sit around and do nothing."

"Plus your maternal side came out because you didn't want the twins to be without their father in case, God forbid, something happened to Gibbs during the case even though he didn't know about them back then."

On that note, Jenny nodded and returned to the bull pen downstairs. When she had gotten downstairs Gibbs had her cup of coffee waiting for her near the corner of what use to be his desk.

In tried and true Gibbs fashion, Gibbs spoke.

"She told you?"

"Yeah."

* * *

A/N: This chapter much like 17.18 "Schooled" was a tough thing to get through due to the subject matter at hand.


	49. Chapter 49

One night after putting the quads to bed for the night, Tali and Jaxson were relaxing together in the living as they watched _Lucifer_ on Netflix. They both had their phones on silent and relatively close to them. At one point, Tali's phone lit up when a text message came through.

_Just wanted to let you know that Jenny and Jethro are engaged. They apparently proposed to each other last weekend at Jethro's cabin._

"Who text you?" Jaxson asked.

"It's mom."

"And what did she have to say?"

"She was just sharing that Jenny and Jethro got engaged last weekend at the cabin."

"Congrats to them."

"I know, it took them long enough."

"Yeah…"

Tali could see where Jaxson's mind was going and she opted to head it off at the pass.

"This would be Jethro's fifth and Jen's first…" Tali said.

"Huh?"

"I could read it on your face, babe; you were trying to figure out Jen and Jethro's track record in the marriage department."

After that, the duo continued to watch _Lucifer_ after Tali responded to Ziva.

"So I guess with the engagement this means we'll have to go to DC for the wedding." Jaxson said.

"Duh…they are family after all."

"I know they are."

"They'll likely have a bachelor party and a bachelorette party of some sort, which you and I will have to go to. So we'll have to leave the kids with your parents."

"Yes, I was going to tell mom and dad about that once we know when the parties are."

In the moment that followed, Ziva had sent another text to her daughter.

_We are going to have a small get together for Jenny. It would just be those of us that are married welcoming her to the club so to speak._

Jaxson saw Tali roll her eyes a bit, but opted not to say anything…not just yet.

_Okay so that basically means Jack, Abby and Ellie can't go…which sucks._

_Well they're not married, Tals._

_I know that, Ima._

"What's wrong?" Jaxson asked.

"Mom just said that they are going to have a small get together for Jen."

"Okay what's wrong with that?"

"This get together would be excluding some people."

"Who is excluded and why?"

"Jack, Abby and Ellie…"

"Okay…?" Jaxson questioned.

"They're excluded cause they don't have they don't have these." Tali said as she held up her left hand.

"Oh."

"It just annoys me that its only those of us that are married. Especially from what I've seen; Nick and Ellie are pretty close to taking a trip down the aisle. Abby is just a mystery of her own…"

Tali paused before she went on and Jaxson had a pretty good idea as to why Tali had stopped talking. It had to do with Jack and her past. Tali's heart went out to Jack whenever she thought of what happened to Jack.

"Maybe you should suggest that it should be changed so that they're included." Jaxson said.

"I doubt that Mom will go for it and Abby isn't going to fly out to DC again after just being here."

"Then tell your mother that Jack and Ellie should be included to whether or not they have what the rest of you do. Besides technically speaking, Jenny only has half of the requirements for the wives' club."

"I'll see how that goes."

Tali sent a message back to Ziva before she and Jaxson kept watching _Lucifer._


	50. Chapter 50

After being told about the get together for Jenny by Ziva; Tali was being dropped off at the airport by Jaxson for her flight to DC. Since Tali was only going to be in DC for a quick two days, she only brought a carry on suitcase with her purse. As Tali was getting her boarding pass from one of the many self serve check in stations at the airport, Tali was noticed by one of the airport staff.

"Back again?"

"Yes, I am. Just racking up those frequent flyer miles." Tali answered with a smile.

"Where are you off to now?"

"Washington DC."

"Okay, well enjoy your time there."

The airport staff member continued on with their day as Tali made her way to the security check point. Once she was through the security check point, Tali stopped on her way to her terminal to get a cup of coffee while she waited to board the plane and she grabbed a burrito from one of the Mexican fast food places in the airport. Tali took a quick picture of her coffee and her burrito

Tali had captioned the picture say that she had supplies to get through the next few hours and had sent it to Jaxson.

_That's my girl._

While waiting to board the plane, Tali nursed her coffee and played a few games on her phone. It wasn't long after she had finished a task in one of her games that the row that Tali was in on the plane was able to board. A few minutes after getting to her seat and getting situated, Tali was joined by an elderly woman.

"Looks like we'll flying to DC together."

"Yes it does." Tali replied.

"So what has you heading to our nation's capital today, if you don't mind me asking?"

In that moment before she answered the elderly woman, Tali tried to figure out how she would tell the sweet old lady next to her that Jenny and Gibbs who were not only family friends but also family, just got engaged and Tali was going to DC for a celebratory get together.

"Two family friends just recently got engaged…" Tali started to say.

"Oh that's so sweet."

"Yes it is, I am going to DC for a little celebratory get together for the bride to be."

"Well enjoy yourself while you're there."

The flight went by quickly as did the remainder of the coffee and the burrito Tali had gotten. After she had disembarked from the plane, Tali pulled her phone out. First off, Tali had sent a message to Jaxson to tell him that she had landed in DC. The second message was sent off to her ride that was waiting for her.

"How was your flight?" Jenny asked.

"Good, let me see that ring!"

Jenny obliged.

"Jethro has good taste." Tali commented.

"He's had practice."

"Only some…"Tali said cheekily.

Jenny laughed as the two of them got into the car after Tali's carry on suitcase had been loaded into the back of the car.

"I'm happy that you convinced your mother to all Jack and Ellie to join us." Jenny said.

"I am too, it just didn't seem right to exclude them because they don't have wedding bands or engagement rings on their hands."

"Agreed."

"Technically speaking, Ellie was married and almost engaged." Tali said.

"Yeah, now Nick just has to step up."

Tali laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jenny asked as they came to a traffic light.

"You just reminded me of when Mom told Nick to man up and tell Ellie how he felt about her."

Jenny then recalled seeing those moments play out when she was on the other side.

"I remember that, that was entertaining."

Tali nodded.

In that moment, Jenny read the look on Tali's face and she knew what the young woman was thinking.

"You know don't you?" Jenny questioned.

"I know a lot of things, Jen."

"Don't act like your father, Tali. You know what I am talking about."

"Yes I know."

"How? Did she tell you? Or was it Leon or Jethro that told you?"

"I figured it out, much like Faith had all those years ago. My parents are agents, Jen; remember…"

Jenny nodded as took a turn down one of the many DC streets.

"My heart goes out to Jack whenever it crosses my mind."

"Mine too." Jenny said.

"Then my maternal side comes out; I pray that nothing like that ever happens to my girls."

"I've been doing the same when it comes to Annie." Jenny admitted.

Shortly after that, Jenny dropped Tali off at the Addams House Hotel and told her that she would be back in a few hours to take Tali to the get together.

"Can I help you?" the concierge asked.

"Ah yes, I am checking in…"

"And what's the name for the reservation?"

"Tali Cruz."

"I have a Tali DiNozzo-David-Cruz listed."

"That's me."

The concierge did what he had to do to check Tali in.

"Would you happen to be related to Anthony DiNozzo?" the concierge asked.

"Senior or Junior?" Tali asked.

"Ah…Anthony DiNozzo Sr."

"Yeah, he was my grandfather. Anthony DiNozzo Jr. is my father."

"Well then, welcome to the Addams House. Enjoy your stay here."

With that, Tali took the room key from the concierge and made her way to the elevators. Once inside the elevator and it had started to make it's way to the floor that Tali's room resided on, Tali took a moment to herself.

"Always a regular here; huh Grandpa?" Tali said.

_It's the best of the best, kid._

* * *

A/N1: I hope that the last line of this chapter emanates Senior with the gravatase that Robert Wagner brings to the role, I was desperately trying to find a line that would do that since it just seemed to be the perfect way to end the chapter.

A/N2: With long work days coming up since I am considered to be one of the many "essential" employees for my job, it will be a while before I update again and I know that many of you are likely at home during this uncertain time that we are in now. I also know that you all look forward to new chapters, just hang in there and bear with me in between postings. I will post again as soon as I can.


	51. Chapter 51

There was a knock on Tali's hotel room door a few hours later. Tali grabbed her phone along with her room key and her wristlet purse as she made her way to the door. She didn't want to keep Jenny waiting and Tali was quite excited to see everyone else.

"You ready to go?" Jenny asked once Tali had opened the door.

"Of course."

The hotel room door closed behind Tali.

"Any idea of where this thing is?" Jenny asked.

"No idea, Jen. Mom didn't tell me much."

"Okay then."

Jenny knew full well from experience, that Ziva was stubborn when she wanted to be. It wasn't long afterwards that Jenny and Tali had arrived at their destination. The clicking of their heels on the floor alerted the rest of their group that they had arrived. Pleasantries were exchanged amongst the ladies and each of them was given a glass of pinot noir.

"We all know why we're here today. We have known our guest of honor and her fiancé for as long as we all can remember. Jenny is a friend, a confidant and family. So join me in raising our glasses to Jenny as we wish her and Jethro, all the happiness in the world as they FINALLY take a trip down the aisle." Ziva said.

Wine glasses clanked and congratulations were uttered. Once the wine glasses were placed on the table the group was at, the ladies perused the menus they were given.

"To be honest, I never thought I'd see the day where you settled down; Jen." Ziva commented.

Everyone laughed, they knew Jenny and Gibbs' past quite well.

"I was starting to think the same thing, Ziva."

"The only thing that is different is that they are finally making it official after all these years. No matter which one of Gibbs' ex-wives came around or whoever he was dating at the time, Jen was always one of the few that challenged him." Tali commented.

There was a shared looked between Jenny, Ziva, Bishop and Jack after Tali spoke.

"What?"

"You're thinking that it was just myself, Shannon and Jack that challenged Jethro…" Jenny said.

"Well yeah…"

"You're forgetting about Hollis." Jenny stated.

Tali rolled her eyes at the mention of Gibbs' former flame.

"She bailed the second after she found out about Shannon and Kelly…" Tali defending her standpoint on the subject they were discussing.

Delilah and Breena sat back nursing their glasses of wine as they watched the others debate.

"Dr. Ryan also challenged him." Ziva piped in.

"And once again, Ima, when things started to get too real; the good doctor bailed."

"Tali, you know as well as anyone here why Dr. Ryan _bailed_ as you put it. And like the majority of us at this table, you should understand why she made the decision she did." Jack said.

It was then as Jack somewhat brought up the fact that Dr. Ryan made the decision that she had all those years ago to make sure that nothing happened to her or her son, that Jenny and Tali wondered if anyone would catch the slight look of dismay in Jack's mind as her past took up a small space in her heart.

"Yes, as a mother; I get the whole protective mama bear thing that Sam was contending with all those years ago. But I'd still trust, Jethro. He is a badass after all."

The older ladies all shook their heads.

"She's definitely yours and Tony's kid." Jenny whispered to Ziva.

"Yeah, Tali definitely inherited our stubbornness."

As the former partners had their own side conversation, Tali noticed that Bishop had barely touched her wine. Tali could also see that Jack had noticed the same thing that she had. Jack gave Tali a look that told her not to go there with Bishop now.

"Is everything okay, Ellie?" Tali asked.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Let it go, Tali." Jack advised.

"Now isn't the time to discuss this." Bishop said.

Reluctantly Tali gave up and things continued on as they welcomed Jenny into the wives club. As they ate the appetizers they had ordered, both Jack and Tali had a pretty good idea of what was going on with Bishop. Jack scanned the table to see if anyone else had noticed there was something going with Bishop. After a few minutes, Jack surmised that they all knew what was in the works for Bishop… and Torres.

* * *

A/N: I hope Ziva's toast seems like something she would say.


	52. Chapter 52

A/N: I know that it has been a long time since I last posted a new chapter in this story, thank you all for bearing with me as I tried to find some sort of inspiration while I took a break from writing due to me being an "essential worker" during this on going pandemic. The idea for this chapter just came to me within the last day or so after Mother's Day came and went. So Happy Belated Mother's Day to all the moms out there (cat moms and dog moms included). Hope you all enjoy the chapter below this note.

* * *

One work day morning, Bishop and Torres came into work. Torres set his gear down at his desk in the squad room. Bishop did the same but as she did, Bishop noticed that there was something that was a bit off.

"Where's Ziva?" Bishop asked.

"The ass-kicking demon? I didn't even notice that she wasn't here…"

As McGee shrugged and Tony tried to stifle a laugh at his colleague's nickname for Ziva, just in case Ziva was nearby. Little did any of them know then, but Ziva was in fact nearby. Looking down on the squad room from the cat walk outside of MTAC, Ziva stood at the railing with Jack and Jenny.

"So have we come to any conclusion?" Ziva asked her older counterparts.

"It's kind of obvious that Nick and Ellie are seeing each other. And it wouldn't be the first time or even the last time that Rule 12 was broken." Jack said as she looked at both Jenny and Ziva knowingly.

Recalling each of their histories with their respective significant others, Jenny and Ziva each got a cheeky grin on their faces.

"Everyone can tell that they're together…well almost everyone." Jenny said.

From what Jenny perceived, Gibbs seemed to be a bit oblivious when it came to Bishop and Torres; much like he had been when it came to Tony and Ziva.

_They're just like us. The next generation of Jethro and me._

Any time Jenny observed Tony with Ziva together, that exact thought came to mind. Of course now with Bishop and Torres, Jenny was having déjà vu.

"Do we think that Ellie is going to join our ranks?"

"Which ranks?" Jack asked.

"I don't think Nick is ready to propose. They are still in the early stage of their relationship." Jenny said.

"You two should both know which ranks I am talking about… especially since you both basically started that group of ours off long before I joined the group."

"Even if she is, we should let Ellie and Nick tell us when they're ready to." Jack advised instead of saying what she was going to say.

It was then as Jack mentally toyed with her past, that the trio was joined by Bishop after she had discovered where Ziva had been.

"What's going on?" Bishop asked.

"Nothing."

"We're just catching up." Jenny said.

"Commiserating." Jack chimed in.

It was then that Bishop got a suspicious look on her face.

"Seriously, why are the three of you up here? Why is Jenny here when there isn't a case for her to consult on?" Bishop questioned.

Jenny, Ziva and Jack all tried to come up with a believable cover for why they were standing together outside of MTAC watching the squad room as they had been. Bishop was starting to get impatient and Jenny could see how much of her fiancé's own impatience had rubbed off on Bishop.

"Is there something that you want to tell us, Ellie?" Jenny asked trying to diffuse the rising tension like any parent would.

Jack and Ziva both took note of Jenny's play as Bishop rolled her eyes.

"Nick and I have been dating each other… for a while now."

"That we knew already… is there anything else?" Ziva said impatiently.

Once again, Jenny was in mom mode as she got Ziva to calm down.

"Sisters…" Jack quipped silently between herself and Jenny.

"I didn't, we didn't want to say anything quite yet…"

"Oh just come on already…"

"Ziva."

Ellie bit her lip nervously as she placed her hands on her stomach. That subtle action was all the confirmation that was needed.

"I'm pregnant." Bishop said only loud enough for Jenny, Jack and Ziva to hear.

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke.

"Congratulations and welcome to the club." Ziva said.

It was then that Bishop was hugged by all three of the ladies standing before her. Tony's curiosity got the better of him down in the squad room as he looked up to where the ladies were.

"What's that all about?"

"I don't know." McGee said.

"Well that was helpful, Elf Lord."

Torres just shrugged in attempts to throw Tony off the trail. A smile came to Torres' face as he and Bishop made eye contact, he knew that she had told the others the news.


	53. Chapter 53

Tony watched as his wife, colleagues and Jenny disappeared into the hallway that connected the catwalk outside of MTAC to the Director's office and Jack's office. It was quite obvious that Tony's interest had been piqued after he noticed the ladies talking in front of MTAC. He saw the intensity in Ziva's eyes as she talked to Jack and Jenny, the intensity remained with Ziva even as she had listened to Bishop. Even as the women left the spot in front of MTAC, Tony couldn't help but notice that there was something off with Bishop.

"What's going on with Bish?" Tony asked.

"I have no idea, whatever it is that is going on with her; why don't you just let it be? Don't meddle, Tony." McGee replied.

It was then that even McGee that Torres was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"You know what's going on with Ellie, don't you?"

Torres just shrugged in response to McGee's question, he knew that if he had answered McGee then Bishop wouldn't be all that thrilled with him. But then again, it had looked like Bishop had already told Ziva, Jenny and Jack.

As Tony and McGee tried to coarse an answer out of Torres; the ladies had taken their conversation into Jack's office so that it was away eavesdropping agents and so that Bishop could collect herself after she had told the others. Bishop was visibly shaken.

"Everything will be okay, Ellie. Just breathe." Jack advised.

Jack, Jenny and Ziva more than understood where Bishop was coming from and why she freaking out, they had all been in Bishop's shoes before.

"I don't see how this is going to work out. How are Nick and I going to juggle everything?"

"If I was able to do it with the twins, then you can." Jenny said.

"Tony and I have done it for years now with AJ."

Bishop took that in, but her mind was still spinning out of she had found out that she was pregnant and she had told Torres, she was more than elated about the baby. But now after telling people outside of Torres, the reality had sunk in and it was all too real.

"I'm going to suck at being a mother… that's all there is to it."

"Listen to me, listen to us; Ellie. You're not going to suck at being a mom." Jack said.

"That's easy for you three to say. You guys rock when it comes to moms."

Before anyone said anything to try and calm Bishop down, there was a look shared between the veteran moms. By this point, Bishop was sitting on the couch in Jack's office with Jack next to her. Ziva was leaning against the side of Jack's desk while Jenny sat in Jack's desk chair.

"It is more than normal for you to be concerned, Ellie. We all were when we found out we were pregnant with our kids." Jack said as she placed a comforting hand on Bishop's shoulder.

"You should have seen how much of a wreck I was when I had found out that I was pregnant with Tali after Tony had left Israel. Even when we were expecting AJ, I was still scared even though I had gone through a pregnancy before and I had Tony the second time around."

"I was scared as hell when I found out that I was expecting Annie and JJ. And I did it all on my own until Jethro found out about the twins."

"When I had found out that I was pregnant with Faith, I was so scared for so many reasons; that I ended up giving her up for adoption."

"Not to be contradictory or anything, but your situations were different than mine."

The ladies talked some more and eventually Bishop came around.

"There is one thing that I do know for certain…" Bishop said as they started to leave Jack's office.

"What's that?"

"This baby is lucky to have three wonderful women as his or her aunts." Bishop said.


	54. Chapter 54

Tali, Jaxson and the quads had made their way down to Washington DC yet again. AJ, Johnny and Morgan were were moving into their own apartments with their respective significant others. Jaxson and Tali were lending a hand in the whole moving process while their kids were the distraction for the soon to be empty nesters. The first one to move out was AJ. While the quads took on the task of distracting their grandparents for their parents and Uncle, the whole process of moving AJ into the new studio apartment he was sharing with his girlfriend; Madison.

"The quads have grown quite a bit since I last saw them." Madison said as she and Tali carried up some boxes to the new apartment.

"Yeah they definitely have, although it still seems like it was just yesterday that I was giving birth to them."

After getting the boxes of AJ and Madison stuff that belong in the bedroom, it was time to move the couch in.

"Here we go. Pivot, pivot." Jaxson said from his vantage point on the stairs that led up to AJ and Madison's apartment.

All at once; Madison, Tali and AJ rolled their eyes.

"Okay Ross." Tali and AJ jested Jaxson at the same time.

Jaxson then had a somewhat pouty face on.

"Wow, that was odd." Madison said.

"You have met our dad, right?"

"Yes, I have met your dad. I just didn't expect the reference to come from you two as much."

Following the couch being moved in, more boxes were being moved in. Hours later the new home owners were all settled in.

"Thanks for the help, sis."

"Ogni volta, fratellino, sai che sono sempre qui per te. Che siamo sempre qui per te." Tali responded as AJ placed an arm around Madison's waist.

"Grazie."

"Why don't you guys stay for dinner, we can order a pizza." Madison offered.

"Thanks but we got to get going, I'm sure Tony and Ziva are exhausted after their day with the quads." Jaxson replied.

Tali and AJ shared a look before anyone spoke.

"What?"

"You called them by their names…"

"Instead of calling them Mom and Dad." Tali said as she finished her brother's sentence.

Jaxson shook his head.

"It's been a long day, cut me a break."

With that, Tali and Jaxson said their goodbyes. Just before closing the door behind herself, Tali turned back for a beat. AJ saw this and it caught his attention. Tali saw the look on her little brother's face.

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do…" Tali said in a tongue and cheek manner.

"That's a limited field." AJ retorted.

After that, Tali and Jaxson went back to what was now Tony and Ziva's home. AJ and Madison settled into a new routine, one that eventually lead to the couples' bathroom that was attached to their master bedroom. Of course they eventually end up in their bedroom.


	55. Chapter 55

Happy 4th of July to my readers...

* * *

In between all the moving and parents becoming empty-nesters, the Fourth of July fell into the mix. As usual the annual Fourth of July party was being held at Jenny and Gibbs' house. By this point, all of Gibbs and Jenny's surrogate/NCIS nieces and nephews had a significant other in their lives. The Gibbs' twins each had a significant other in their lives. Everyone was in festive holiday attire for the day as they partook in various activities. At one point, Annie had to go back into the house to get a new pair of jean shorts after the pair she was wearing had been soaked through following a water gun fight. As Annie came out of the upstairs bathroom after changing, she had bumped into her boyfriend; Brantley in the hallway.

"What's that look for?" Annie asked trying to come off all innocent.

"Have I told you yet how gorgeous you are?"

It had been quite clear to Annie from the second that Brantley arrived at the party and had seen her in her patriotic two piece bikini top and jean shorts that it was beyond hard for him to keep his eyes off of her let alone keep his hands to himself.

_Be careful, my dad is a marine, one that is quite protective of his daughters_

_ Remember we're surrounded by federal agents, two of which have a military background. _

No matter how many times Annie reminded Brantley that they were surrounded by people that were trained to handle guns and were federal agents, she could see that there was more that he wanted.

"I'm still waiting for the personal tour of the house that you promised me…"

"All in good time, B." Annie replied as she kissed him and teased him a bit.

As Annie teased Brantley she could see the effect that one simple gesture had on him.

"Everyone is outside at the party, how about we do the tour now…" Brantley said once he gained his composure again.

As Brantley said this to his girlfriend of nine months, he knew that she would likely say that at any instant her parents or any of her Aunts and Uncles could come in.

"Let's do the tour." Annie said with a look in her eyes that was a bit mischievous and a bit seductive at the same time.

Brantley was completely surprised. Like a faithful Saint Bernard, Brantley followed Annie around. Annie purposefully was leaving one room for last, that room being her bedroom. Along the way on the tour, there had been times when they had stopped for a kiss or there was an urge to make out.

"Well I've seen every room in the house now but one." Brantley said.

Annie couldn't help but roll her eyes. Once again they paused the tour. Annie had pinned Brantley against the wall as they began to make out once again. After their bodies had touched, Annie could tell that Brantley was all worked up. Within seconds of their bodies touching, Brantley had spun things around and Annie had her back to the wall. As they kissed, the straps of Annie's patriotic bikini top started to slip off of her shoulder with Brantley's help.

"Did you want to slow down and go back to the party?" Brantley asked after they parted from each other by a few inches.

"No…" Annie said breathlessly as she quickly loosened the drawstrings on Brantley's patriotic swim trunks.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, now shut up and follow me."

With that, Annie led Brantley back to her bedroom. The bedroom door closed quickly behind them. Brantley's tank top came off seconds later, followed by Annie's jean shorts. Forty-five minutes later just as the others at the party began to wonder where Annie and Brantley had gone off to; Annie and Brantley's staggered return to the party eased the curiosity… at least for some of the party-goers. Gibbs had that look in his eyes that spoke volumes and from the looks of it, Jenny just knew right off the bat that things had changed. Jack, Ziva and Tali saw all of this from Jenny and Gibbs in a matter of seconds. When Annie saw Jack, Ziva and Tali at her parents' side, she knew that they all knew.


End file.
